


Never too late to fall in love

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternative Perspective, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Cora Mills is late for meeting her friend for lunch, when the elevator comes to a halt. In a  spontaneity moment she end up kissing the other woman in there, only to storm off.Upon meeting again at a holiday party a little later the same woman pitch her and idea for Cora's magazine to print, which leads to something more.DragonHeart, with a touch of SwanQueen and WickedFrozen.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Maleficent/Queen of Hearts | Cora, Zelena/Elsa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Never too late to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was set to release last Christmas, but work and life got in the way. So I now present it to you and hope you have all have a very Merry Christmas. I know times can be trying, but I hope this story will give someone out there some Christmas cheer and good vibes still.
> 
> Shout out to my amazing beta Ima1 for helping me out with this one, I couldn't have done it without you :o) I hope you have a Merry Christmas :o)
> 
> Author's Note 2: I had to choose between two titles and it ended up on this one, the second option was A home for Christmas. This is based loosely on the movie a Christmas kiss. 
> 
> Warning : Mention of sex read at own risk.

_**Never too late to fall in love** _

Cora Mills knew she never forget the December a couple of years prior. Mostly because it had been one of the best in decades and it was when she meet the woman that later on became her wife.

Her day had started like any other; she had gone in to the office to have a board meeting. The monthly one that always left her in a bad mood. Then she was going to meet her friend Victoria Maine, for lunch, then having dinner with her daughters, something they did every Sunday. This time it was going to be at her oldest's.

Her life was so predictable it was boring. Yet she couldn't break the habit. Her friends and daughters had told her to get out there, meet someone, but she just couldn't. Even if had now been ten years since her husband's parting.

She only used the excuse that no one would want someone as old as her, which she knew it was a lie. Despite her age of sixty-three, she still turned quite a few heads and even had a few offers by some silver foxes. Nothing that piqued her interest, though. She couldn't even recall when someone made her heart flutter last, not even with her late husband.

That made that day's events even more surprising.

In any case, she found herself getting into the elevator as it opened on her floor, the thirty- third. Getting inside, she saw another woman in there, a blonde, dressed in a business attire, most likely from another firm in the building. She gave her a polite nod and got one in return.

Cora didn't feel like striking a platonic conversation with the woman and so she didn't. She only planned to take the elevator down to the ground floor and leave it at that. It was only when the elevator started to shake that she realized that wouldn't happen.

Cora could feel her heart racing, afraid that she wouldn't reach the first floor at all. Maybe she could never get out… She looked over at the other woman, who seemed similar a bit shocked also, though calmer than herself. Taking a deep breath, she tried not to panic, hoping everything would be alright. The elevator shook more, the lights flickered, then came to a sudden halt, making Cora lose her footing. The other woman caught her. The auburn-haired woman looked at the blonde for one short second before their lips meet- it was the most spontaneous thing she ever did. To her surprise the other woman kissed her back, holding her close still.

They didn't even notice that the elevator started moving again, not until there was a ding. The doors opened and she heard someone clear their throat. As if burned by fire, she backed away from the other woman and made a quick escape through the crowd, her heart beating fast as she rushed to the restaurant where Victoria was probably waiting.

As soon as she got there she gave her friend a hug and sat down by their usual table at café. Victoria quirked her brows at her, making Cora ask, "What now?"

"You looked flushed, so who is he?" the other woman asked, a glimmer of something in her eye.

Cora should've known better, knowing she could hide nothing from her. After all they had known each other from they were kids and Victoria read her like and open book. She took a deep breath.

"Not a he, _she_ and I have honestly no idea," she shook her head. Why hadn't she asked for a name or number.

"You made out with a woman you don't know? You keep on surprising me Cora Mills," said the other woman with a soft laughter.

"No, it wasn't like that. It wasn't plan. The elevator started to shake, it startled me. When it came to a halt and I lost my footing and she captured me and…well, we kissed. Then it came to the ground floor I guess I lost the courage or something, so I left without asking. I do regret it, but too late now," she admitted, a sense of frustration in her voice.

"Then it must have been some kiss," said Victoria and looked at her with wondering eyes.

"I think I will remember it forever, even if I never see her ever again," said Cora with a sigh. She then shook it off knowing she was being silly.

"She couldn't be hard to find if she works in the same building," said Victoria optimistic.

"Perhaps but I am not going through every floor, that is just desperate. If it is meant to be we will meet again," she said and changed to subject.

* * *

Cora didn't think much of it, before she met the same woman a few nights after at a holiday party. It was for some charity or other where her firm was supporting. She felt her heart drop to her stomach seeing her arm in arm with a man that long ago swept her off her feet, Rex Gold. Of course, she had to be taken, but why by him. She felt like she couldn't breathe as her daughter Regina approached her saying, "Mom, are you alright?"

"No, I need air," she said, looking for an escape. Knowing all too well that she was being stupid and it was too early to leave.

"You can always go out on the balcony," Regina motioned towards the glass door. She couldn't help but feel worried for her mother as she looked rather pained.

Cora hurried in the direction, the veil on her black dress moving like waves behind her. Tears in her eyes, why did she have to be so stupid. Allow herself to feel anything at all after just one kiss, to be getting hurt by something so stupid.

Standing there looking out over the railing she startled hearing a soft voice say, "Isn't it a bit too early to jump? I mean the party just started, or nearly."

"I don't think you should tell me what to do or not to do, we do not know each other," the elderly woman said, frustration clearly showing in her voice.

"I do know that I don't want to see you jump. I was hoping to get to know you," she heard the other female voice say. She turned only to see it was the blonde from the elevator. Cora frowned saying, "It is you!"

"Yes," she gave an affirmative nod.

"You are here with Rex?" Cora asked with a deep sigh.

"You got that wrong. He has always been a dear friend of my family. Since his wife got sick, he asked if I wanted to come. I said yes as I didn't have anything better to do. I suspected it would be boring as always, but there you were," she clarified with a soft smile.

"Now I feel rather foolish, I am sorry I left like that. The other day I mean," said Cora, looking at her with calm eyes.

"No worries it was an awkward situation. I wouldn't normally do anything like that," said the other woman said. A modest smile appearing upon her red lips.

"Me neither, but it was not unpleasant," Cora admitted, a slight shade of pink spreading across her cheeks.

"Agreed, I was considering going back to the building to find you. I, however, lost courage realizing who you were," the blonde admitted. She sighed looking down in the ground, feeling a little stupid, not knowing why.

"Oh?" Cora wondered. She knew her name was well known not just within her field but around the globe.

"Yes, I remember when I was younger, I read how you married Henry and took over the magazine his parents started. You even started a fashion line. You were one of the youngest women to do something like that on the side of become a mother. You rose both an empire and your children. I wanted to be just like you then," the blonde said with admiration in her voice.

"And did you succeed?" Cora wanted to know, looking at her with shining eyes.

"I have a career yes, if that is what you mean. I am quite rich, but…" she was about to say something when the door opened. A young girl looked at them. Cora could see the similarities in the features of the young girl she estimated being in her pre or early teens. Her hair had dark roots but it also grew out in lighter tones, similar to the blonde. She looked like she was born with blonde and brown hair rather than it was colored to look like that. Cora found the combination refreshing for whatever reason.

The girl bit her lower lip saying, "Matwo, can we leave soon. You promised we didn't have to stay long, and the people here are so boring."

"Soon, princess, soon. Just hand in there a little while longer alright," said the blonde in a soft tone. She took her phone out of her purse so the youngling could play with it.

As Cora watched the young girl walk back inside, she felt her heart sink. She should have known she wasn't single, none of the good ones ever were. She sighed heavily as the blonde looked at her saying, "I am sorry about that. I didn't wish to bring her here, but I couldn't find a sitter and I was obligated to be here."

"She is yours, you are taken, I get it," Cora whispered under her breath.

"It is not like you think, please let me explain, Cora," the blonde tried.

"No, you do not get to use my first name. You led me on. The elevator it was a mistake," Cora said as she hurried away from the balcony and into the busy party. The blonde stood behind, looking after her whispering, "It was not a mistake. I know it wasn't."

* * *

It didn't take Cora long to find out who the young woman was. After all she had to do was to ask Rex about her name. He gave it to her without any more questions, Mallory Kiera Drake. Cora of course remembered the Drake family from her circles when she was younger, she just couldn't believe their daughter had grown up that fast. She had to be in her fifties by now. She remembered she was younger than herself and her parents died in a plane accident when she was very young. Who her guardian after that was Cora never knew, it was not like she managed to keep track of everyone.

She looked over at Mallory and the young girl. She couldn't be hers, could she? That meant she had gotten her very late in life. Maybe a granddaughter, but if that was the case why wasn't she with her parents? Or was it a stepdaughter of some kind? Then again, the older woman hadn't seen a wedding band on her finger. She shook her head telling herself to forget it.

She went on to talk with some of her old contacts the Whites. She and Eva hated each other, that was no secret. Still, they managed to be civil in social connections, even if Cora knew deep down both she and Eva wanted each other dead if it was in their power to do so. Alas, life was no fairytale where you could snap your fingers and the other person would end up dead.

Her eyes unwillingly tracing the area where the Drake woman had just been, but she saw them nowhere. She soon excused herself as she wanted to leave and headed for the elevator. There she found the evasive woman and a very tired little girl. The brunette couldn't help to find a shed of sympathy saying, "I can have my driver drive you home, it is faster than a cab."

"That is very kind of you Mrs. Mills, but you really don't have to," Mallory said tiredly.

"I know, but you both must have had a long day. I am a mother too, and also a grandmother so I know it isn't always easy. Please accept the offer as what it is, a ride home," said she calmly as the elevator doors opened.

Mallory nodded, too tired to object. The day had been way too long. They didn't speak in the elevator ride downstairs and they were soon in the back of Cora's black Cadillac. She got Mallory to tell her driver, James, where they were going. She did and he nodded and started the drive. It was in the opposite direction than Cora's town house, but she didn't mind it one bit. She watched at the girl fell asleep, then the other woman. She knew Mallory was about to say something before, but she couldn't find the words. The brunette could always tell these things; still, she didn't push. She just looked out the window, letting the thoughts run their own course.

The driver soon stopped and Cora leaned over, gently waking Mallory by saying, "We are here."

Her eyes fluttered open, looking into Cora's dark depths. She blushed saying, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"It is fine, should I have James help carry her inside so she doesn't wake," Cora wondered. A slight sense of tenderness showing in her dark eyes.

Maleficent knew she should object, but nodded, and Cora got outside to exchange a few words with him. Mallory knew she could just knock on the window separating them, but she didn't ask. It didn't take long before the driver gently opened the door and took the sleeping girl into her arms. Mallory quickly went to open the door and show him inside, while the older woman waited for his return. Once he did said, "She wanted a word, Ma'am."

"There really isn't a need for that," Cora grumbled slightly.

"She insisted I believe," he pressed a little.

She nodded, taking a deep breath before she walked up the stairs and into the town house. She found Mallory waiting by the end of a stairwell leading upstairs, "May I please have a moment of your time, Mrs. Mills?"

"I suppose as I am already here. Do make it short I have an early work meeting," she said, knowing she could push it further into the day.

"Of course," Mallory gestured for her to follow upstairs, and inside her into the living room and sit down on the couch. She took a breath before she said, "As I said earlier, I would like to explain. Although you may regret the thing that happened in the elevator I do not. I didn't plan it and I don't plan to do it again, so you don't need to worry about that. I won't pursue anything. Even if I would want to. I have, like you, lived a long life. Kiara, my granddaughter is proof of it. My only child Lily was taken from me days after Kiara was born. Complications, so I raised her. I couldn't bring myself to do anything else. She is my everything. The father was never in the picture, or at least not for long. All she knows is the memory of her mother and me. She has a kinder and purer heart than I ever did and she want to save the world and, in that regard, I wanted to make a proposition. Stickily business, of course."

"Do go on," Cora said as the blonde by now had piqued her interest. Not that she would ever admit it, but young ones were her weakness. She had been overjoyed when she finally learned she was pregnant, as she and Henry had struggled quite a lot. She had gotten Zelena in her early twenties. Regina had arrived in her late twenties; they were about four years apart. Both had their own families now.

Zelena had a young daughter Robin, which turned seventeen the next summer, and a son, Roland, he was fifteen. Even if Zelena and her ex-husband was divorced, they had tried to keep it on friendly terms. Life, however, didn't want it that way as the children choose to stay with their mother after the divorce.

Regina on the other hand had a son that was now fourteen and was named after Cora's late husband, and Regina's late finance. He bore the name Henry Daniel.

She was sure her daughters were in relationships by now, but as they did not speak of them when asked, she didn't push. Needlessly it still bothered her a little as she wanted to get to know their new companions.

Right now what seemed less pressing than the woman in front of her. She sensed that she was slightly intimidated by her. Not that it was anything new, still she, for whatever reason, didn't want her to be. The blonde nodded and continued, "I work at a homeless shelter and an orphanage at my spare time. These children and the people in the shelter they have nothing and it tears me apart I can only do so much. The children deserve so much more. Even if I gave everything it would not be enough. What I was wondering was if your magazine could do an article about it, maybe raise more awareness, you have a lot of readers. Maybe someone could give them a home for Christmas? Or gift for those who needs them, a proper meal, better than the shelter. I know it is a lot to ask."

"How many children, are we talking a hundred, ten, twenty?" Cora wondered. She needed an estimate if she was going to do an article.

"I estimate fifty or so, maybe a little bit more or less. At the homeless shelter they come and go, so I wouldn't know precise number. I am sure you could talk to the administrators thought," Mallory answered.

"Yes, of course. If you give me the names of the places and your contact information, I will look into it tomorrow. I can't make any promises of, course, but I will look into it," she said with an affirmative look.

"Alright, just give me a second," said Mallory and left the room, soon coming back with a paper that had all Cora would need. The elderly lady stood up, and shook her hand, before going back to the car.

Mallory sighed and took a deep breath. She was not going to do it, she somehow knew, not in a million years.

* * *

Zelena and Regina was both knocking on the door to their mother's office early the next morning. Both was working in different departments of the family business. Clearly their mother had stayed there all-night working, not that it was something really new about it. She had done that from time to time for as long as they could remember. Neither minded as they practically grew up in the offices and learned a lot from doing so.

"So what is the new story?" Zelena asked, not beating around the bush. She knew it from looking at her mother. The wheels in her head was turning.

"A home for Christmas," said Cora, yawning. She had gone home to sleep for a few hours, then she had come back to the office almost before the sun rose, making notes and then some calls getting a better view of what she wanted to do. Now it was time to include her young ones in it.

"We need a little more than that," said Regina, quirking her brows.

"I talked to Mallory Drake last night and she asked if we could do a story on the children at the Second Star lost dragon orphanage and Lonely Road shelter. Try to help so someone will adopt the children by Christmas. I want to invite all the children to Rockefeller Center tomorrow where we can talk to them, ask them about what they want for Christmas in addition to a family. I want to provide that. I don't care if it a stuffed bear, and action figure or a trip somewhere. I want to make this Christmas special and for people to see them, be aware.I also want to invite them and their future families, and the people from the shelter to spend Christmas with us at the old estate. I want to involve toy factories, animal shelters if any of the children want a puppy or kitten. I also want our designer group to make free clothes for them all, and ask the people that come by or live by the shelter why they choose just that place and so on. Can this be done by the end of this week? I want the issue done and out by the ninth of December," she finished.

Regina and Zelena exchanged looks, it had been long since they had seen their mother being passionate about something than a new line of clothing. Zelena nodded saying, "It is possible if we use all our designers and writers I believe. And have free reins."

"Of course. I will of course participate in talking to the children. I was hoping maybe some of our writers would help with the children and some with the shelter?" Cora wondered.

"I will talk to the designers, Regina the group of writers and give you something by 1 pm today. How does that sound?" Zelena wondered, getting a nod from her younger sister.

"I am fine with that, also if your children want to come and skate tomorrow that is fine," Cora said with a small smile.

Both nodded and left the office, once outside Regina looked at her sister saying, "You really think she… I mean we can help so many in so little time?"

"I do, if we put our heads together," Zelena answered, happy to have a different assignment than what she was used to for once.

Regina sighed, she wasn't all too sure about this, she had a feeling her mother had taken in water over her head. Maybe she was starting to get crazy in her older days. Then again, if they did succeed those children might have a better life in the future, and that would be something worth working for she decided.

* * *

It was a tired yet satisfied Regina Mills that slumped down on the couch in the break room of the magazine. It was done, all her mother asked in the last week, done, and the final print would go in the press around midnight to be sold early the next day. She could hardly believe the week was over and it was the most fun she had in all her years working there. She looked at the time, 8pm, knowing her mother would not leave until it was closer to 2 am and it was sent in, then take the next morning off as she always did.

It was still hard to believe it was over, at least for now They would do a follow up later about the Christmas party and talk to the children and hopefully their new families by then. It had been fun to talk to them the day at the rink, hearing about their different wishes. Everything from new clothes for a doll, to a puppy, a visit to a science center or a trip to the zoo. All so diverse, much like the children. Then again they were of different age and interests. The only thing they had in common was that they were staying at the orphanage and hoped to be adopted by someone.

She knew for a fact the designers were working on the different pieces of clothing they had been asked to make. The children had sat down with them one by one, trying to explain what they wanted. Whether it was a rainbow-colored vest or a pair emerald green shoes, it would all be made within the next weeks. She had promised the children and the people at the shelter that wanted clothes they would come in for a fitting on the sixteenth.

Her only sadness was that her father wasn't there to see all of this, she knew he would have enjoyed it as much as she and Zelena had. Not to mention their mother. She had been all over the place, talking with the children, people from the shelter, Mallory Drake, the designers, the photographs, and others involved, making sure it all went as it should. The brunette knew with certainty that her mother had enjoyed herself as much as the rest. And it suited her. Seeing her mother smile and laugh heartfelt was something the office had lacked the last couple of years.

The brunette startled when she heard her phone ring. Picking up, she heard her girlfriend's voice in the other end say. "Hi babe."

"Hi, love," she answered casually. A smiled forming on her deep red lips by the sound of Emma's sweet voice.

"Will you be home late?" Emma asked politely.

"In not too long, just needed a moment to catch my breath. Long week," said Regina with a yawn. She was suddenly feeling so drained, but in a good way.

"Take your time, we are not going anywhere," she heard the other woman say.

"Good," she answered.

"Something wrong?" Emma asked.

Regina sometimes hated how she could read her mind. Still, she answered, "I just don't get why mom did all of this. Why now? Even if it is Christmas; it is so unlike her."

"Maybe she is trying to impress this Drake woman. It was she that gave your mother idea, right? People do crazy things for love." Emma said a little amused. She had been a witness to how Regina had talked about the project the week that had gone by. She had also mentioned the Drake woman quite a great deal. Or the dragon, as Regina dubbed her.

"No mother would surely not…" said Regina, trailing off when she heard her mother's voice from behind.

"I would not what, Regina, dear?"

"Shit, I will call later," said Regina hearing Emma taunt her saying, 'Busted,' as she hung up.

"So? What is it I wouldn't do?" Cora said calmly, looking at her daughter with wondering eyes.

"The woman I am seeing seems to think you did all of this. The Christmas issue to impress Mallory Drake. That you have somehow have feelings for her, but I was about to say that is just silly," said Regina, rolling her dark chocolate eyes slightly.

"Why would that be silly, dear?" Cora wondered. Surely her daughter didn't think that she would spend the remains of her days alone after their father was gone.

"I just couldn't see you with…a woman that is all," Regina tread with caution.

"I see. Well, if you must know I did it because I wanted to help the children and homeless first and foremost. I came to tell you that I am most impressed by your work on this. I just sent it all to print, I am going home now," said with a tiredly. Slowly she started to walk away, suddenly feeling so very old and tired.

"Mom?" Regina called after her.

Cora turned to face her yet again answering a simple, "Yes, my little queen."

"If you like her, go for it. Just because I don't see it, doesn't mean it is wrong," said Regina. Even if she wasn't comfortable with her mother dating a woman or anyone else for that matter, she knew she could not speak about it as she was doing the same herself. She thought for a second before adding, "Not that you need anyone's blessing, of course."

"I will keep that in mind. I do hope you invited this person you are seeing for dinner this Sunday. I know Lena already invited whoever it is she is trying to hide. I would like to meet both," said Cora walking away. She needed sleep she knew, hardly having slept for a week.

* * *

"You need to see this," said Mallory Drake's secretary. It was early morning and she was going over some papers as she was due in court a little later that morning. She was defending a young woman that had been raped.

"What?" she looked up at her secretary and friend Kathryn.

As the younger woman laid down a magazine, _Heart and Soul_ , Mallory saw a picture of herself. It was taken the day at the ice rink a little under a week ago. She was sitting talking with her granddaughter and two of the homeless girls, all smiling.

Mallory gasped by the fact Cora chose to use that picture for the front page. It wasn't a bad picture, and the other woman had interviewed her about her involvement and asked if she could use a picture or two of her since she came up with the idea, but still she never pictured she would put on the front page. She looked up at Kathryn saying. "I can't believe she put me on the front page. She shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? It is a good picture and it does help the cause. After all, you lived a great part of your life in the same orphanage," Kathryn reminded her.

"I can't even remember that picture being taken," Mallory contemplated. She knew of course her secretary was right. She had lived there for some years after her parents passed, while waiting for her guardian to sort out the mess.

"She probably took it herself. She likes you Mal, you can't deny it," the other blonde said, a bright smile on her red lips.

"No she does not, it was just to help them. The children and the homeless, and to give her good publicity," Mallory objected. Even if she knew that wasn't the truth. She had seen the way the other woman had looked at her the passing week when they had a chance to talk. Which hadn't been that often as Mallory, like Cora, worked a lot.

"No, she did it because you asked her to. She thought your idea was good and that is why she did it. People may call her heartless and calculating, but that right that is proof of the opposite. Turn to page forty-three," Kathryn encouraged.

Mallory rolled her eyes at her friend, but she did as she asked and found an interview with Cora. There was also pictures of her and some of the children taken by the photographs. She was really enjoying herself with them. She might be a hard ass beast of a woman to the outside world, but all Mallory saw in those pictures was a caring woman. One that didn't do this for her own winning, but she genuinely wanted to help in any way she could. She got up from her desk knowing she somehow had to thank her for doing this, for listening to her, for going out of the way to tell the stories to these people. She looked at Kathryn saying, "Cancel my appointments except the ones in court from noon and out."

With that she stormed out the door, magazine in hand. She quickly took the elevator down the floor where the magazine was, well one of them. They owned three floors of the same building where her office lay. She walked into the reception seeing a young perky brunette behind the desk. She was on the phone with someone, but quickly looked up saying, "Miss. Drake, what can I do for you?"

"Is Mrs. Mills in?" Mallory wondered politely.

"No, she won't be in until noon, can I take a message?" she wondered, just as polite.

"No, I wanted to talk to her in person. Do you know how long she usually works?" Mallory required.

"According to her appointments her last is done at 6pm so I assume she will stay to at least 9 pm," said the other woman, overlooking her boss' busy schedule.

"I see, will you tell her I will be back to talk to her, hopefully around 8 pm tonight," said Mallory, feeling a rush of disappointment Cora wasn't there.

"Of course, Ma'am," said the secretary as Mallory walked away, cursing over the fact she should have called instead, as she did have Cora's number. Then again it probably wouldn't have helped as she most likely wouldn't like to be disturbed at the time.

With a hanging head she walked towards the elevator when she heard a female voice saying, "Hey wait!"

She turned to look at the redhead coming towards her, recognizing her as Cora's oldest daughter. She knew that she most likely could have been her own daughter age-wise. It was only then it struck her, that if she got involved in any way with this woman her children would in time become her stepchildren. If they got married that was. Was she even ready for that? She hadn't even thought about that aspect until the redhead stood before her. She swallowed hard not sure if she was ready to take on the girls even if their mother was an option. If she was that was.

"Yes?" she kept her usual business face on. Deep down she told herself that was the best way to go.

"Of all the people, of all the magazine's in the world. Why ours, why our mother?" the redhead asked, looking at her.

"She is a skilled writer. I figured as such she could do the story and the people involved justice, and she has. I mean, she did," said Mallory, like it was nothing.

"I see," Zelena nodded.

Mallory eyed the other, her blue eyes was shining. Her hair redder than her mother and her sister leaving her to believe she was either a result of an affair or someone far back in the family line was a redhead. She bore the other features of her mother though so there was no doubt she was Cora's daughter. Much like her younger sister, it was something about her, how she held her head high, and the same mimicry that didn't even doubt she was in related to the editor in chief. Still, there was something about the oldest member of the Mills' family that made her more appealing to Mallory than the younger.

"So it is not because you take an interest in mother?" Zelena wondered, trying to figure this woman out.

"If I was that is my business not yours. My feelings, if any, are mine and mine alone. Now if it wasn't anything else, I have a rather busy day," the blonde said in a stern tone. She didn't feel like debating the topic with the redhead. At least not until she was sure it was a fact.

"Understood," said Zelena turning to walk away. Then without warning she turned and said, "She doesn't like roses, at least not red ones, too much a reminder of father." With that she walked back inside the building.

* * *

Mallory sighed as she decided upon an early lunch before walking to the court house. She knew that she by some point lost track of time as the trails always dragged on, and startled when her phone buzzed. She cursed under her breath as the judge announced they would take a lunch break. Once outside she looked at the text. From Kiara's school, she had been in a fight and it was bad. Mallory cursed under her breath knowing the two students she usually used as sitters were in the lecture hall at this hour and her friends were at work. To make matters worse, she couldn't leave mid trail to deal with this. She might lose her job if she did. Not that she needed to work, but she still liked it.

The blonde let out a frustrated huff as she browsed through her phone list trying to find a solution. Without being consciously aware of her actions, Mallory inhaled a sharp breath when she realized she'd just pressed Cora's number. She couldn't fathom why her subconscious had led her there, after all, they weren't really friends. It was a last resort, maybe she could get Kiara or maybe she knew of someone who could. Biting her lower lips, she felt stupid about it, not having planned to take to her until she returned to her office later that evening. This was probably a very bad idea she knew.

Ring, ring, Mallory's heart beat wildly, and then Cora's voice came through. "Mallory, this isn't really a good time, I am in the middle of a meeting."

"I know…but I was hoping you could help me somehow. I have a problem and I cannot solve it," the younger woman spoke, clearly frustrated.

"What is it?" Cora's voice sounded concerned this time.

"Kiara, she got in a fight at school. I cannot get her because I am still in court unable to leave. My sitters are usually two students, but they are in class. I was hoping maybe you could step in, seeing as the two friends I would usually call for this are also working.

I don't know if you could have her in your office or something until I am done," said Mallory. As she spoke she knew it was stupid to ask, and she quickly added, "Never mind, I will call a neighbor or something."

"Nonsense, I will take care of it, just text me the details. Then tell the school I will be there in less than an hour. I need to finish this first," Cora spoke calmly. She didn't even know why she agreed to this. After it was not like when she picked up her grandchildren for her children. Still, knowing Mallory's frustration she knew it couldn't hurt to help her out.

"Thank you so much, I owe you big time. Shit, I got to go, I will text you what you need," she said, feeling a little lighter. Even if she looked at her client that looked distracted.

"Go and get them! I am sure you will win this case, fire dragon," the older woman encouraged before hanging up. She walked back into the meeting she was having with one of her clients. A woman that wanted to have her new perfume in the magazine. After all it would make people buy more of it. The elderly woman wasn't easily convinced, still she had agreed to hear her sales pitch. Which she now was doing. She had even tried the perfume for the sake of it.

The woman's words seemed to be floating by thought, as Cora's mind was elsewhere. She wondered what it had taken of her to actually ask her to pick up her granddaughter, the most precious person in her life. For her to trust Cora like that. She tried to imagine someone else than herself or Henry doing that whilst the children were younger but she couldn't. She knew, of course, she could have hired a nanny or a sitter, they just choose not to do it. After all, if there was one thing she and her late husband agreed upon it was their children their responsibility. If their children did something wrong or disrespected anyone, it was due to the two of them raising them wrong rather than a sitter teaching them so. That said, it didn't mean her daughters didn't get into trouble growing up, because they for sure did. She had also been called into the principal's office more than once in her life.

She looked at the woman that seemed to be done talking, waiting for her answer one way or the other. Cora gave her a professional smile. "I think I need a little time to think about it, I will get back to you towards the end of the week."

"Alright, thank you for your time, Mrs. Mills," the woman stood up, offering Cora her hand and a hopeful smile.

"You are welcome, Miss. Addler," said Cora and shook it, before dismissing her.

Once she was done she noted something down on a paper. She looked at the time, the meeting had ended early which meant she had time to get the young girl now. With a breath, she got up from the chair, then slowly left the office sending James a message to have her car ready downstairs. She also told her secretary that she might get back a little later than planned due to she had a meeting at a school and she didn't know how long it would take.

She took the elevator downstairs and then got in the car, giving James the directions. He didn't ask, he knew better than to do so. He soon parked in front of the school and was told to wait; hopefully it would not take long.

Cora soon found the principal's office where she saw young Kiara on a chair outside, her cheeks grimy from crying, tears still running down her cheek. The elderly woman felt a surge of compassion go through her as she sat down next to her. She put an arm around her whispering, "It will be alright little one."

"No 'cause Neal keeps on bugging me. Elise won't even talk to me anymore because he called us…girlfriends. And we are, but not like that. She was my only friend," she whispered quietly.

"Was that why you beat him?" Cora wondered in a gentle tone, feeling the blood boil in her veins.

"No, he was saying bad things about my family, about me. And I don't know why. I just…couldn't take in anymore. Now I will most likely be thrown out and Matwo will be upset with me," she broke down fully now.

Cora pulled her closer stroking it gently whispering, "Do you like it here, except for this Neal?"

"Yes, I do," she whispered quietly. She held on to this woman as it was for dear life, hiding her face in her shoulder. It was something safe about her there she found. The scent of flowers, apples and of something she couldn't define was comforting to her.

"I see, let me talk to Miss. Marple and I will see if we can sort it out," said Cora, winking at her as a secretary said the principal was ready for her.

* * *

It was about forty minutes later that Cora was driving back to work, the young girl curled up against her in the backseat of the car. She had her arm around her, knowing she was sleeping, most likely her body and mind exhausted from crying so much. Cora wasn't sure when the last time she had put a member of the teaching staff back in their place, but this time it needed to happen. Clearly this Neal kid needed to put back in his place and had only himself to blame. The school of course promised it would be looked into.

Now she was on her way back with the sleeping girl to attend another meeting. This one was to be held on one of the conference rooms. The elderly woman woke the young girl once they were there in a gentle tone asking, "Can you manage to read or something in my office for an hour or a little longer. I have a meeting. You can come and get me if there is anything at any point. Or maybe you would like the designers to make you an outfit or look at what they do?"

"The last one, but if you have anything to eat or drink please?" Kiara asked polite.

"Of course, what do you usually eat, my assistant will get you anything," said Cora with a soft smile.

"Do you have a fruit salad, something light. She or he doesn't need to make any trouble on my account. For a drink I prefer water if that is alright," she said.

"How about water with a piece of lemon or cucumber?" Cora suggested.

"Cucumber then, allergic to citrus," she said, looking down in the ground feeling stupid about it.

"Don't worry about it, dear. I and my daughter's and grandchildren have allergies also. I like you have one for citrus. Not a severe one though. How about you?" Cora asked, mostly to make sure it wasn't anything in the fruit salad that could harm her.

"Very, get rashes," Kiara said honestly.

"I see, but apples are okay and apple juice if the salad has that?" she wondered.

"Uh-huh," said she with a bright smile.

"Or maybe a yoghurt with fruit and berries?" Cora said more to herself than anyone else.

"That would be amazing," the girl's brown eyes lit up like it was the most wonderful thing she ever heard.

"Alright, I will have Jasmine bring it to the designer floor," said Cora with a heartfelt laughter getting out of the car, telling her driver that she wouldn't need him until evening so he was free to do as he pleased. He nodded to this.

Cora made sure she and Kiara had what they needed, before they went into the elevator. She then set the girl up with her designers, making sure they were alright with it. Knowing them, they would see it as a good way to have a break and have some fun. She smiled seeing Kiara talking to Tom and Jerry two of her most faithful employees about something leaving the scene.

Once upstairs she gave Jasmine the order for her own and Kiara's lunch telling her she might take some downtime after if she would like that. The woman thanked her heartfelt, knowing her boss to be in a light mood to do so. It didn't happen that often so when it did, she did enjoy it.

* * *

That night an overly tired Mallory that dragged herself into the Mills' offices. By the time she got there she noticed it was less busy than it had been the same morning. The receptionist and most of the workers had gone home. Still some stayed behind debating articles over a late cup of coffee. She walked to the end of the row of cubicles finding a bigger office and knocked on the door. She heard Cora's voice asking her to enter and she did.

The blonde eyed her granddaughter sleeping on the couch with a quilted blanket over her. In front of on her on the nearby table was some drawings and her homework. It seemed to have been looked over by the other woman as she saw some notes in the margin written by pencil. There was also an empty glass and plate, indicating she had eaten at some point.

She felt her heart melt by the fact that her granddaughter seemed to have had a good time there. At the same time she also felt a sting she hadn't been the one that had been there for her. She knew she worked way too much, and by the look of the woman behind the big mahogany desk, she did the same. She hadn't even looked up as she came inside, she was jotting something down on a piece of paper and then going back to her computer to type something.

The blonde took the scene in once more, finding something endearing about her. Slowly she walked closer. In a low tone she spoke, "Sorry I am late."

"It's alright, I had some things that needed to be finished. Just don't make it a habit," Cora said, finishing the sentence then turning off the computer and taking of her reading glasses. She gestured for Mallory to follow her into the kitchen area to not wake the sleeping girl.

"The school, are they planning on expelling her?" Mallory asked worried.

"No, I talked to them, explained why she did what she did. The called in the boy and his parents to confirm it after I left. They called me to say he would be expelled with immediate effect for a week. It will go on his record. I grew up with his grandparents, and I really can't stand them. Our families have been in a feud since the dawn of time. It goes back to when Eva and I fought over Leopold. In any case their, oldest daughter is around Zelena's, their youngest is around Regina's. And Neal the one bulling your daughter is their grandson. I think they kicked out his mother due to the case she ran off with a servant or something. I am just glad that your daughter hopefully won't be bothered more by this boy," she finished taking a breath.

"I can't believe you would go that far for my Kiara, after all we hardly know each other," Mallory looked at the other woman with amazement. Something inside her was shifting she knew.

"Well I know she deserves to not be bothered where she is. We both had a rough past, but she should not have to suffer because of it. She should be able to have a happy childhood, to have fun and not to worry like we did," said Cora in a gentle tone.

"I do agree, but I can't ever repay you for this," said she with a heavy sigh.

"No need, dear. If it is one think my drunkard of a dad taught me is that we Applewood's stick up for our own. I did only that," Cora said. It was some sense of pride in her voice as she said it.

"I am sorry he was a drunkard and probably not the nicest of men," said Mallory in a sympathetic of tones. She heard rumors of Cora's family in her younger years. That her mother left as she couldn't handle her father's drinking and so on. It was only then it occurred to her what the other woman said. She took a deep breath, "Wait, you consider Kiara and myself a part of your family?"

"I am sorry I shouldn't have said anything," Cora retracted quickly.

"It is alright, I would be honored to be," Mallory tried, knowing it must be hard for the other woman to admit to any kind of feelings.

Cora thought for a second before she said, "I don't know how to do this anymore. My husband he has been dead for so long and then suddenly there you are. This would have been so much easier if.."

"If I were a man," Mallory nodded in agreement. She had heard it before, more than once. So this was a no go, there was no chance that the kiss in the elevator would go beyond that.

"Yes, still here we are. Or I suppose I am, and I am not asking you to marry me or anything. I need to get used to this, the idea of it. After all, I am not young anymore. Maybe I could take you out for dinner tomorrow night? I get the thing with the sitter, so when you can it would be fine by me. I can adjust," she tried calmly. Even though her heart was racing inside her for the first time in years.

"So let me see if I have this right. You, Cora Mills, one of the most powerful women in town, in most towns, is asking me out for dinner tomorrow night?" Mallory's blue eyes widened in mere shock now.

"Any night really, but yes. Is that a yes or have I wasted my time?" Cora asked, her voice not as steady as she would have wanted it to be. She could feel her heard pounding so hard it made her ears ring.

"Tomorrow is fine. I can meet you here at seven, or is that too late?" Mallory wondered. She wasn't sure who she would plead to watch her daughter yet, but she at least knew she had no late court dates the next day.

"Seven is fine," Cora nodded to confirm, not succeeding in hiding a smile.

"Very well, then I shall get my granddaughter and I shall see you tomorrow," Mallory said, feeling flutters already. She slowly started to walk away.

"Just so you know she did behave all afternoon and my designers are making her an outfit. She will get it for her birthday, if you both stop by in the morning," said Cora, making the other woman turn to look at her.

"I hope there isn't any extra work on their expense," worry in Mallory's voice now.

"No, this work they enjoy doing. They are designers after all, and for them to getting to design clothing for children is something they seldom get to do," said Cora with a warm smile.

"You should think of starting a children clothing line as well," Mallory suggested.

"Yes, I indeed need to consider it now that I have so much young blood in this house. It is a good thing," said Cora with a quiet nod. She hated to admit how much she that past week had loved talking to and helping out the children at the orphanage. She made a mental not to call the end of the week and see how that was going. She hadn't even minded that her grandson Henry called her during one of her meetings that evening or that Kiara interrupted. She was getting softer than she used to she knew. In many ways she hated it. She had always hated to let herself feel anything, because that meant letting her guard down and be vulnerable

A tear ran her cheek as she walked down the hallway to her office passing a picture of herself and Henry in their younger days. She still missed him deeply at times. He was the one constant that made sense in all the family's crazy. Cora knew that he sometimes had struggled having his three ladies under one roof. After all they could all be temperamental. Still he had never said a word against it, unless they did go over the line. Like her, her husband had a limit and it better not be crossed.

"Am I going insane here, Henry?" she whispered, looking up at the massive painting. Of course, it couldn't answer and she knew that. A sad sigh as she walked inside her office knowing all too well she had a date to plan on top of her busy next day. Still, she couldn't bring herself to care about either. She suddenly felt so old and tired. Just a little rest, then she would go home, she figured. She kicked of her heels and lay down on the couch, closing her eyes. Just a little rest was long time needed she knew.

* * *

The editor in chief didn't wake until early the next morning, however, and then only by Regina's voice saying, "Mom, are you alright?"

"Yes, what time is it?" she asked and sat up, looking at her two miracles. The two that saved her from doing something stupid, that kept her grounded. She loved them both so much it was crazy. Always had, always would, she knew.

"Seven in the morning," Regina concluded. Worried she added, "Did you sleep here through the night?"

"I think I must have," she said, stretching a little. She wondered how long it has been since she last slept on the office couch. Most likely since before a deadline in her younger days. Now she usually worked there through the night, not sleeping.

"Why didn't you go home last night if you were tired?" Zelena wanted to know. Worry clearly showing in her bright blue eyes.

"I planned to. It had just been a long day and night and so I decided to rest then go home," said Cora honestly.

"It is all because of that Drake woman, isn't it? You are making all kinds of changes due to her. I get she is…interesting. But shouldn't you rather date someone…" Zelena stopped getting a warning glare from her younger sister.

"I do beg you to end that sentence, Zelena," Cora said in a firm tone. She was now standing opposite her daughters on the floor. Hands crossed over her chest and lowered brows she still seemed like she was taller and bigger than them, even if both were slightly higher than their mother.

"Someone your age. I just feel someone your age would have the same life experience and would be a better fit," Zelena finished without thinking. She heard her sister swallow hard behind her, knowing that she had gone too far.

"You really think you are qualified to speak up about whoever I should date. Now that is rich," Cora said, laughing hoarsely.

"I do, after all whoever you chose to date will be our new stepparent," she pointed out. Just like her mother she was standing tall and strong holding her ground.

"I didn't speak up when either of you dated before and I haven't interfered with whom you're dating now. I have, however, asked for you to bring whoever to dinner this weekend to get to know them. I think you should grant me the same, even if it ends up being simply a friendship in the end," Cora said, her tone didn't come out as harsh as she planned to. She looked over at Regina she didn't say anything.

Zelena swallowed hard, before she spoke, "How do you know Mallory isn't just after the family money?"

"Because, dear, she has more than enough herself," Cora answered tiredly. She of course couldn't be sure; she was just going by a feeling.

"But she isn't father," Zelena said, it came out almost as a whisper.

"No, Lena. No one will ever be. Whoever I ended up dating could never be like him and will never replace him. But wouldn't you rather have me find someone that could make me happy for a few years, than to be miserable and alone?" Cora wondered calmly.

"I don't know, mom. I honestly don't. I just know this, sleeping in the office overnight isn't you. It really isn't you and it worries me," said Zelena before leaving the office.

Cora sighed heavily before looking at Regina asking, "Do you feel the same way?"

"Not so strongly. I am just worried it will end in heartache. I hope it doesn't. I do think you would sleep better at home than here thought," Regina said, she was about to leave when she turned to say, "

Cora cursed beneath her breath. Of course, she knew that no matter who she dated would be nothing like her late husband. She was, however, wondering if her daughters were right, maybe she should pick someone her age instead. She took a deep breath as she went to the bathroom to freshen up before her first meeting of the day.

* * *

Mallory had been doing her work as usual that day, then some errands and housework. She was now heading towards where she was supposed to meet her date. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she got out of the cab, when her phone rang. It was Kiara wondering if she could watch a movie before going to bed. Feeling guilty for not being there, the middle-aged woman agreed, on the condition it was less than two hours long. Hanging up she took a deep breath, steadying herself. She looked down her dress wondering if she made the right choice. It was an evening gown, broad straps, with patterns of scales at the lover and upper part of the dress. She had a black jacket over it, her hair hanging loosely down her shoulders.

She looked up at the building wondering if she should go inside when another cab pulled up. She saw a woman in a white uniform come out. She frowned a little as the doors behind them opened and Cora's oldest daughter came running out and hugged the officer. Maleficent shook her head a little, but didn't speak for against it. It was not for her to say anything as they hurried away from the building. Mallory could only guess what they would be doing if the officer just came home.

A tired sigh escaping her as she wondered when she last got laid. Maybe years and years back, she hadn't been with anyone in the longest time. It was hard to date and have young teenager on your hands at the same time. Not all men and women she tried to date was open to the prospect. She was glad her current date didn't seem to mind.

The blonde was about to look at the time when she heard Cora's voice saying, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long?"

"No, I arrived not long ago. I saw your daughter left with a date." Slowly she turned and looked at the other woman, she was wearing a black evening gown, long sleeves and heart pattern going from the lower hemline and further up. Her hair was loose as well.

"Did the man she was with look promising? I had a small argument this morning," the older woman wondered calmly She had tried to find Zelena on her free time that day to apologize, but hadn't succeed.

"I dare say so. It was a navy officer by the looks of it. Not male though, female," Mallory said with a smile.

"Ah that explains it," said Cora with a small laughter.

"What does?" Mallory wondered.

"Why she hasn't talked about her current date. She is most likely I won't approve as it is a woman. I don't particularly care if it is one of the other as long as they treat her right," the older woman pointed out. She did see the irony that Zelena was worried that she herself was interested in a woman.

"I take it her previous men weren't up to your liking?" Mallory wondered with a small smile.

"A cheating bastard and a gold digger. Hardly. To be fair the first one did treat her and the children right at first. They only started to argue when she wanted to go back to work after their son was born. She wasn't working as much as now when the children were younger though, neither did her sister," Cora contemplated.

"How old are their children now?" Mallory wondered as she walked next to the other woman.

"Teenagers. Zelena's oldest Robin is seventeen now and both her and Regina's sons are fifteen. Henry is born later in the year though. Zelena was twenty-three when she first got her daughter, same as me when I got her. Her sister was twenty-two when she got Henry," Cora answered.

"So if I am not wrong your daughters should be in their late thirties?" Mallory questioned curiously.

"Forty and thirty-six yes. It is alright if you are not alright with it, most of my suitors were not," Cora said in a casual tone. It was not like she hadn't had suitors after her husband died. They just hadn't been up to her demands to stick around, that was all.

"I don't mind, we all have baggage," the other woman said in a soft tone.

"Speaking of, who is watching over your young one tonight?" Cora wondered curiously.

"One of my best friends, Ella. I am sure you two must have crossed paths over the years, she is a designer. Owner of Vile Ville clothing. I think it has been in your magazine once or twice," Mallory explained with enthusiasm.

"She's your friend? I have known her for years. She is a hoot and a half, although a little eccentric," Cora said with a heartfelt laughter.

"That she is. She is great with Kiara though, just like she was with her mother. She and our friend Vanessa Ocean was great help when my daughter passed away. For some time, we had a full house situation going on. They both moved in with me, and Nessa brough along her children Ariel and Sebastian," Mallory was the one to be laughing now. Those years was some of her fondest memories.

"That sound like a good time indeed," Cora said. She smiled a little picturing them all living together.

"I took the loss of her hard. She was my everything after her father left us. Too much responsibility, he said. Men, they can be a pain really. You should be glad yours stuck around," said Mallory, resentment in her voice now. She really hated that he had done that.

"Oh yes, my Henry was quite a find. Good with both the girls and the company. Devoting husband also. It is always the good ones that have to leave us the first," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I am sorry for your loss," Mallory said. She was certain no matter what she said she could never repair the damage the loss had cost the other woman. She knew for sure nothing anyone would say or do would bring her Lily back. It was the thing about great losses, no one could replace the fallen no matter how long time it took.

Mallory looked at the other woman that had stopped for a moment looking into the evening air. She dared to take one of her hands in her own giving it a gentle squeeze.

Cora took another deep breath saying, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the mood."

"Nothing is ruined." Mallory gave her a gentle smile. She got a nod in return as the other woman started to walk once more. She didn't let go of her hand; the blonde would never admit it gave her flutters inside. She didn't say anything just made a mental note on the way they took, until Cora let go of her hand to open the door to a restaurant.

Mallory walked inside, a little surprised that it wasn't as upper-class as she expected. By the looks of it, an Italian restaurant that had been there forever. It seemed to be customers of all kinds though. Cora exchanged a few words with the hostess of the night before she showed Mallory to the table. She wondered how many Cora had brought here before her.

As if she read her mind, Cora quickly said, "Except for the grandchildren, you are the only one I have brought here. I like it here, though, as it is within walking distance from the office and the park. We are going there afterward. Well, first to the art gallery, we got it to ourselves."

"Wait! You paid them to have it open for me, I mean us?" Mallory's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes, I love the art gallery, but I never have time to go during the opening hours. Besides I can afford it every once in a while," she shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"You are amazing, Cora Mills, do you know that?" Maleficent said, knowing if they hadn't been sitting by the table she would have kissed her right there and then.

"I am not sure about that, but thank you," the older woman said. A genuine smile spread across her lips, spreading to her eyes.

"I, at least, think that you are. So will you tell me what we are eating, or is that surprise as I don't see any menus?" Mallory watched the woman across the table, seeing her every frown and wrinkle as she smiled. It didn't make her look ugly in any way, it just showed that she had lived a rich life.

"It is a surprise," she answered, a glint in her hazel eyes, that had now taken a bit of darker shade than moments earlier.

"I see. Tell me more about them. Your children and grandchildren?" Mallory tried. She mostly did it to get a better view of what the woman would be like outside of work.

"Well, you know their names, ages and their marital status, and I suppose their appearances can be found on any web page, from here to eternity. Zelena, the oldest one, is mostly in charge with fashion in the magazine. She always liked to draw, is daring, and has a fiery temper. She used to be the one to make a scandal or two when she was younger. Regina was usually the good one, until she got pregnant too young. She dreaded to tell me and her father, of course. We were upset, but we chose to do as she wanted and let her keep the baby and help out. She is a good mother and I have no doubt one day she will make a good wife if she chooses that. Zelena is both a good mother and an over devoted wife and girlfriend, for that matter. It is like she refuses to see the bad thing in her partner because she so desperately wants it to work.

The waiter quietly served them their appetizer, focaccia barese. Mallory started eating while nodding along to Cora's words.

Regina, on the other hand, I would say have more sense. She backs out when she knows it doesn't work. She has been with a man and a woman after Henry's father died, I believe. Or at least those she brought home. I got a feeling the latest conquest is the youngest daughter or Leopold White. Not sure why, just a feeling. As for her son he is seeing a girl named Violet, she is really sweet. He brought her over for our dates her a couple of times. Not sure if it is first love or they will be married in time yet, as they are both young. As for young Robin, she is with a girl named Tilly, only she calls her Alice. She lives in her own little world, much like Alice in wonderland. She is a really interesting person and a joy to talk to. As for Robin, she is a champion archer and she aspire to be a librarian and an author someday. She really loves books. Her younger brother Roland is the sweetest thing, he is a dancer and a gymnast, I think he wants to get into Julliard or a school that have the sports on the agenda next year I believe. I really hope he does, he is such an amazing dancer. He used to be close with his father, up to the divorce. They both did, but they chosen their mother for whatever reason. They seemingly can accept she dates again, but not him," Cora finished shaking her head.

Mallory made a considering noise and swallowed before speaking. "I think they can't accept what their father did, as it caused their family life to end. Whereas your daughter started to date after it was already finished."

"Seems logical I suppose. I would never see why anyone would do that, cheat. Then you might as well end it," she said, taking a sip of her wine glass.

"Agreed! This is delicious," she said, letting out a sound or pleasure.

"I am glad you like it," said Cora with a soft smile.

"Of course. I must ask, since it seems like both your daughters and you are dating both men and women. Are you all bi sexual?" said Mallory. She found it all curious.

"Well I grew up during the sixties and seventies so I got used to being with the one you liked before I met my husband. We didn't swing or anything like most of our friends did. I was with a woman or two before him, and a man, I believe. Just flings, nothing serious. I don't like to put labels on it. I would say I more fall or get interested in a person independent on the sex. I think the same goes for my daughters. As for my grandson Henry, he is strait, or so he told me. Roland hasn't had any companions yet, he is too busy, he says. Dance is his lover he claims, very poetic that one. Young Robin is gay, always have been. I wouldn't say she hates boys or men the attraction just isn't there. What about yourself?" Cora retorted.

"I never really thought about it before. I was, of course, with Lily's father, then a couple of men after that. And now I am on a date with you, so who knows," said Mallory, blushing a little.

"Yes, who knows," said Cora with a heartfelt laughter. She lifted her glass seeing the other woman do the same. She knew this would be a great night if nothing else came from it.

* * *

Cora couldn't even imagine that they would have as much fun as they did. They had stayed at the restaurant for about three hours, before they had walked to the museum. Cora had enjoyed taking in the other woman's reactions to the art as much as the art itself. They had ended up using a lot of time on the Relative Values: cost of art in the northern renaissance exhibition. The elderly woman forgot the time and place anytime she was there, this night was no different. By the time they left, it was between 2 and 3 pm and Mallory had dragged her to an Irish pub she knew about. She clearly knew the bar staff, getting a few beers on the house.

Cora was amused as she hadn't been drinking beers since she was around her early twenties. Still, she could hold her alcohol quite well, and to amuse the other woman, she decided to try it. It didn't taste bad in the least, and soon one turned to two and two to more. They continued to talking about art and their lives. She learned that Mallory liked the occasional opera, ballet, and theater, much like herself. She worked too much, as it was what she knew. Her favorite colors were, black, deep purple and emerald green. She used to believe in magic when she was a child and a prince would come by on a horse to save the day back then. Otherwise she liked singing and dancing, and managed to get the whole bar, including Cora to dance to the macarena.

The older woman was sure she hadn't laughed that much in forever as much as she did just then. She could remember dancing to the song with both her children, and grandchildren, her friends, even, at some point in her life. They also song along with some of the Irish drinking songs and played darts.

As night slowly turned to early morning, they were walking through the park eating hot dogs, taking in the nature and the quietness of it all.

Mallory looked at the other woman asking, "So what now? Are you go back to the office?"

"I am going to go home and shower, then go in around 9am. You?" she wondered back.

"I will be there around 8.30 am. I need to go over some papers from court yesterday," said Mallory with a sigh.

"Not home to sleep?" Cora wondered, taking the last bite of her hot dog. She tried to remembered when she had one last, as she usually refrained from those things. She did buy them for her grandparents though, just not for herself. Still, tonight it tasted amazing and she had no regrets about eating it.

"No time. I should get home to take Kiara to school," she said, wishing this perfect night and morning didn't have to end.

"I am sorry I kept you up all night," Cora replied, feeling guilty.

"Don't be, I was the one dragging you to the pub, remember?" Mallory asked her with a soft smile on red lips.

"I suppose so is true. So should I call James and get him to drive you home. He has to do that for me in any case," said Cora.

"I can take a cab, but I feel it is impolite to decline your offer," she said still smiling.

"Alright," Cora said, making the call, telling him where to meet them. He said he would not long after. Walking there something dawned on the elderly woman. She hadn't kissed Mallory yet, she wanted to but her courage had faded all evening. Oh, how she wanted to kiss her again. Cora looked at her, her cheeks red from the crisp morning air. And even though by now her hair and dress was a bit messier than when they meet hours earlier, she looked breathtaking.

"What?" Mallory asked, tilting her head looking at the other woman. Her dark eyes twinkling now. Almost like black onyx.

Cora took a deep breath, more to steady herself than anything else, then carefully cupping her cheeks, pressing her lips against hers. She felt her heart flutter deep inside her. She felt how the other woman kissed her back, soft, plump lips brushing gently against hers before she chose to break the kiss.

"Have anyone ever told you you are a great kisser?" Mallory wondered, completely out of breath.

"Why thank you," Cora said with a pleased smile.

"You are welcome. Shall we?" Mallory wondered, holding out her hand.

"We shall," said she, taking it and walking toward the exit on the other side of the big park, Cora couldn't help but to smile. She knew she most likely take an early night that evening, she needed sleep. Still, right now, she just needed a few more moments with this woman.

* * *

At the same time her mother left for her date the night before, Regina came home to find Henry and Emma making dinner. Pizza, by the looks of it. She was about to give a lecture on how it should only be eaten in the weekends but didn't see the point.

"Hi, babe," Emma said, ever so cheerful spotting her.

"She will kill you, you know," Regina commented with a sigh.

"And good evening to you too," Emma shook her head, looking at the young boy that right was tilting his head looking at his mother.

"I am serious, Emma, this Sunday my mother will take you apart piece by piece." Regina ignored her comment. Why had she been so stupid as to fall for one of Leopold White's daughters?

"Not if I beat her to it," said Emma, putting their pizza into the already preheated the oven.

"Excuse me?" Regina wondered, as she walked over to one of the kitchen cabinets to find plates to set the table.

"I mean, back in the good olden days, any man that wanted to court a maiden went to ask permission from the father. Isn't that right, Henry?" Emma looked at the young boy. Since she now had been dating Regina for about seven months, she considered him to be like a son. Or as close as she came, anyways, not being able to carry any children of her own.

"It is, I mean it was," he confirmed.

"So tomorrow morning, first thing before work I am going to talk to your mother," Emma said.

Regina looked at her love, standing there tall and proud, looking like she had gotten the most brilliant idea of all times. She sighed as she put down the last cutlery saying, "Why now, why not months ago when we started dating?"

"Element of surprise, babe. She would never expect me showing up, that way I have the upper hand," said Emma, ever so optimistic.

"Be that as it may, with my mother you have no upper hand. You can only pray that her date tonight goes well and she is in a good mood tomorrow morning," Regina commented dryly.

"Granny is dating?" Henry wondered, looking at his mother with shocked eyes.

"Yes, Henry. At least according to Zelena. She told me that Mallory Drake was waiting outside out office when she left. So I would assume so," Regina tried to shrug it off.

"Good for her," Henry beamed at them.

"It is not the end of the world, Regina. So she goes on a date or two, there is nothing there that says she will marry this woman. If she does, would that be any different than we did. Sure she had a past, but we all do," Emma said in a gentle tone.

"I know all that, Emma. And I am not saying I am against it. Not as much as Lena, anyway. I just need to get used to it, that is all," said Regina. She was looking at them.

"It will be fine, and she won't kill me, I just know," said Emma with a soft laughter.

"One thing at the time dear, one thing at the time," said Regina with a heartfelt laughter.

She needed to eat before anything else she knew, her stomach was practically screaming for food. A tired smile graced her lips as she went to fill a mug with water. Looking at the other two talking about a project Henry had in school, she wondered how he grew up that fast. Where had the time ran off to? It wasn't that long since he was a baby boy. Was this how her mother felt when she looked at her and Lena?

She shook her head, knowing she had to be true to her word. She had told her mother she was okay with this and so she had to be. After all, her mother didn't need her to be on the fence like her sister was. This would be a good thing she decided, both her mother dating and Emma going to talk to her about them. Regina's smile grew brighter on her deep red lips as the timer on the oven rang. Dinner was served.

* * *

Emma woke up long before Regina the next morning. Having no idea when Cora would be at the office she wanted to be there as early as possible. Then, just maybe, she would get a moment of her time. She sneaked into the bathroom, showered, and got dressed in her newly pressed uniform. Regina made sure to press it every night before she went to bed, even if Emma said she didn't have to. A smile on pale red lips by the extra effort this woman took for her family should have a little extra comfort. She even did so on nights she was beyond exhausted, Emma noticed.

The last thing she done before she went to bed was packing her own and Henry's lunches and put them in the fridge. Less to worry about in the morning, Emma assumed. Lately, Emma's lunch had been added to it, and the blonde never minded. Even the days it was salads, her least favorite. She ate it, even with some comments from her coworkers. She knew it was made with love and that to her was all that mattered. And she could never deny that anything Regina made, even if it was a simple salad tasted delicious.

Now that she was fully dressed she got the last look of the sleeping brunette. She was a heavy sleeper, the blonde knew, and she wasn't due in until 9am so Emma chose to leave her that way. She walked pass Henry's bedroom looking inside; he too was also sleeping. His alarm would go off in not too long.

How she had come to love this boy without measure was a wonder to her, mostly cause she didn't get along well with kids, not even her nephew Neal. Still, this kid was impossible to love, impossible to care for just like his mother. Emma assumed that was why she ended up loving him as much as she did.

Walking downstairs she looked at the family photos hanging along the stairwell. Of Regina, her sister, her and Henry, and her parents. She wanted so desperately to belong to this family, more than her own. Then again, she had enough and broke ties with her father around her twentieth birthday. She hated how she was treated differently than her older sister, Saint Mary Margaret. All because she was Leopold's own and Emma was the result of an affair his wife had. It was not her fault her mother did what she did, so she shouldn't take the fall for it. Still, she had.

She shook her head knowing the invite to come there for Christmas would always stand, that the man that she considered her father had tried to contact her the past couple of weeks. She simply refused to get back to him. And so here they were not talking, because she couldn't forgive his methods of raising her. A tear of anger ran down her cheek.

Emma shook her head, no he was not allowed to ruin her day. She walked into the kitchen and made a toast for breakfast, looking at the time. 7.15am. Enough time to read the morning paper then drive to the office to wait. She quickly drank a cup of coffee and browsed through what she found most interesting, then she put her plate and mug in the dishwasher.

She took a deep breath braising herself, before she left the house and drove to the building where the magazine was. She parked the car close by and took the elevator upstairs. She soon saw a tired woman in the reception and asked, "Is Mrs. Mills' in?

"No, Ma'am, she is not in until 9am," the young girl answered. She thought adding, "Her assistant is in if you can run it by her?"

"No, I need to talk to Mrs. Mills herself. I will just wait here," Emma said with a sigh, sitting down. Knowing all too well waiting would be torture, but with any luck the other woman would be in earlier than planned it might not be a bad idea. She grasped a magazine from the nearby table and started to read.

* * *

Moments before Emma made her toast, a flushed Mallory Drake locked herself inside her home. A girlish giggle escaping her red lips. It was silly she knew, feeling like this, giggling after one date. One date that had lasted until moments earlier the two of them had made out on her front step. Her heart was still racing as she got inside.

"So there you are. Next time give me a warning you will be out all night," she heard Ella's tired voice coming from the side.

"I had no idea I would be, but she is the most amazing woman I have ever met. Maybe even person," Mallory said, a dreamy smile on her face.

"I find her to be a hard ass, but alright?" Ella shrugged. She did snigger a bit that her friend seemed to be so taken by her date.

"That too, but she was so attentive, considerate and caring though the night. And so much fun, did you know she has perfect aim when it comes to darts?" Mallory said as she walked into the living room.

"I am not surprised as she strives for perfection in every aspect of her life," Ella commented. She did wonder how they ended up playing darts. Making a mental note to ask her friend about more details about the date at a later point.

"And the way she talks about her family, she really does love them," Mallory said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I would assume she would not have them if she did not," the other woman said rolling her eyes. She took a breath before she said, "So she has no flaws then?"

"Of course she does, everyone does. They are just not big enough for me not wanting to see her again," Mallory pointed out.

"I see. So when is the next date?" Ella wanted to know.

"This Friday, we are going to the ballet with Kiara," said Mallory. She had gotten three tickets as she planned to ask if Vanessa or Ella wanted to come, but since she never gotten around to ask she figured why not.

"And you are sure that is a good idea?" Ella wondered, worry in her voice.

"I got a good feeling about it, so yes," Mallory nodded.

"Just be careful, if it ends and she gets too attached it might not end well," Ella warned her.

"I am, thank you for spending the night by the way," said Mallory and hugged her tight.

The other woman hugged her back. She smiled as she in a dramatic tone said, "What was I going to do, leave the little brat here alone to burn down the house? Or worse, have a wild party? The horror!"

"Cute, auntie Ella. You know I never would do either," they heard from the stairs. Kiara was smiling, she knew her auntie didn't mind her company at all. She had a blast the night before.

"I know, baby girl," said Ella and smiled at her. She gave her a goodbye hug, before she left the house. Mallory pressed a kiss on the top of Kiara's head saying, "So did you have fun last night?"

"I did, I helped her with the design of a dress and a coat. Then we watched 101 dalmatians and I bugged her because of it," said she with a heartfelt laughter.

"You are the devil," her grandmother teased her.

"I learned from the best. Did you have fun?" she returned the question.

"I did, we went out to eat, then to a museum and a pub. She drove me home not long ago. I am just going to have a quick shower and then have breakfast with you," she said with a yawn.

"Sure you shouldn't take the day off? I mean if you have been up all night?" Kiara wondered, worry in her voice.

"I will manage. I need to be in court later," she answered and ran upstairs to the bathroom. She quickly got undressed and jumped into the shower, letting the hot water engulf her.

* * *

Cora Mills walked into the office building around 8.25 am that morning. She had gone home, taken a long shower and get redressed. She walked over to the elevator seeing Mallory standing there. The older woman gave the other a polite nod as more were waiting for the elevator, but they didn't speak. Once inside she let her hand slide into that of the other woman. Her heart beating fast as she felt her squeeze it. She didn't let go until they reached her floor. Then she gave her another nod saying, "Have a good day Miss. Drake."

"And you, Mrs. Mills," said Mallory giving her a polite nod as the older woman exited. Her heart sank a little then.

She walked pass the sitting area, and to the reception asking, "Is there any messages?"

"No, not today, Ma'am. The mail hasn't come yet, I am afraid. There is however two women here that wishes to talk to you. They are over there," she nodded towards the waiting area.

The editor in chief looked over seeing two blondes. One she recognized as Leopold White's youngest daughter, Emma. She was wearing a police uniform, making the elderly woman wonder when she got into the police. By the looks of her stripes, she was a Lieutenant.

The other blonde was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white top that went over to blue, and a black jacket to match her pants. Around her neck hung a pearl necklace and she was reading a book. Cora smiled a little amused, leaning to the secretary, "No doubt my daughter's partners. Time to have some fun. Give me a few to get into the office and send Jasmine to get them."

"Of course, Ma'am," she said and gave her a wink.

Emma looked over the magazine, looking over at the editor in chief talking to the secretary at the desk. She couldn't hear and was tempted to just get up and ask for her time, but that was probably not the best idea. She put the magazine down with a deep breath, telling herself not to be nervous. Still she was. She didn't even know why she should be worried, she had sergeants over the years that was probably worse than this woman.

Nervously she looked at the time when she heard a voice say, "Excuse me, Mrs. Mills wish to talk to the both of you."

"Yes, of course," she heard a female voice next to her. She looked over to see another blonde, frowning. She was pretty sure she had to be the girlfriend of Zelena's oldest sister. It was only then she started to wonder if it was a random thing all three Mills' women had ended up with a blonde. Still, she said nothing and followed the blonde into the office of the editor in chief. Cora Mills stood behind her desk, back facing them. She didn't look all that tall and powerful.

"Ma'am?" the assistant said, making her aware of them. Emma had a feeling she already knew.

"Thank you, Jasmine. Please leave us," said Cora, making a simple hand movement. The woman nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Cora turned looking at the two that stood tall and strong looking at her. By the way they stood, it was clear they had been drilled in this most of their lives.

"You wished to talk to me. Since I assume you are both here regarding my daughters, I chose to talk to you both at once. My time, as you can imagine, is very limited. I just don't see why this couldn't wait to Sunday as both were invited for dinner? Regardless, now that you are here, you may speak. You first, Officer White?" Cora looked at Emma, rising a brow.

"Office Swan, Ma'am. I do not go under my given birth name," Emma dared to correct. Of course she had seen her around when she was younger, benefits and such. But since the children were usually separated from the main parties she never talked to her. Not until now.

"Very well, Miss. Swan?" Cora rolled her eyes, making a hand gesture for her to go on.

"I…met your daughter at a bar some months back. She was out with some friends and a guy went too far. You may say I saved her honor and we started dating after that. I know I don't rightly need your permission to date her, she is and adult after all. Still, I don't want it to be any bad blood between us, if we in the future decide to get married or live together. I parted with my family a long time ago as the man I considered my father treated me unfairly, but with Regina and Henry, it feels like home. I would hate for it just end because of that old feud you have with father. I do understand, still I really care for them," Emma stopped.

"I see," Cora said, waiting with telling the woman her judgement. She looked at the other woman saying, "And your story, Ma'am?"

"My name is Elsa Winters. Not as heroic as this woman's I am afraid. Although I would give my life for Zelena and her children if it came to that. I met her some years ago when I was on shore leave. She was meant to introduce me to you, but I was called back out again. As you know, I can't always choose those things being in the Navy. The second time come around, the same thing happened. Now here we are," she smiled weakly. A deep breath before she continued, " _She_ \- their letters saved my life more than once over there. Having someone to come back to means the world, something to fight for. I of course would have settled for just being a friend of the family, considering my occupation makes it hard on those around. Still Zelena made it clear she wanted the full package. We meet both grasping for the same magazine. She wanted it for her son, I for my nephew. I won it after a long debate, and treated her for dinner to make up."

"Which magazine?" Cora wondered, curiosity in her voice.

"Teen Titans," Elsa said with a small smile.

"Roland's favorite or one of them. Like Henry he reads most comic books. I saw you reading a book in the lobby, may I ask which one?" Cora wondered curiously.

"The Ice Princess, it is about a female officer that always have liked ice dancing and how she goes all the way to the Olympics. She also has a relationship with her boss, it is in many ways very sweet. Read it a couple of times now," she answered.

Cora nodded turning her attention to Emma. She still stood there, tall and strong waiting for her to address her. The elderly woman smiled at her saying, "I saw you reading one of our magazines in the lobby, Miss. Swan. What did you think of it? Please be honest as a lie of flattery does not impress me. If you didn't like it, I am open to critique."

"Well you named the magazine heart and soul, you wanted it to be read by everyone, or so I assume. Like it used to be when it first came out. Still, you changed it over the later years. The magazine both this and the one for your younger readers are good in themselves. But see here," Emma opened the magazine as she got up. She pointed at some of the new trend outfits, it was the number before the special Christmas edition. Emma took a breath, "These prices, no regular teen or adult on a regular salary could afford them. No matter how much they wanted them, the prices are too steep. Even if the products appeal to the user it does no good if the user cannot afford it. Also, maybe you could come up with some outfits that you can use in daily life as well and more interviews like the one in the Christmas edition. I mean you doing them, people want to see you. I know I probably overstepped, and I do not know a lot of this world. Still you asked for my opinion." She knew she should have put the magazine down before she walked inside, but she never got to it. Cora nodded thoughtfully, before she asked, "Anything else?"

"Yes training wear, a line of it would be good," Emma said, biting her tongue.

"Any input Miss. Winters?" Cora looked at Elsa now.

"I agree and I for sure would buy the training wear," she nodded thoughtfully.

"I see. Well since you aim to be a part of this world, I shall give you a challenge that will be done and handed in to me at Sunday dinner," she said looking at them.

"Oh?" Emma looked at her with shining eyes.

"I want you both to design five outfits. A set of sportswear for both male and a female, a set of daily clothes. Then a set for teenagers that can be used by both boys and girls," she said in a stern tone.

"I am not really good at drawing, Ma'am," Emma said. She bit her lip, meaning she should have kept her mouth shut.

"It doesn't have to be perfect, Miss. Swan. Regardless, you shall do it. You are both dismissed," said Cora, making a hand movement.

Both left the office and headed for the elevator. Elsa eyed Emma saying, "I cannot believe you got us homework. Must the best designer win."

"How about we meet on Saturday, see if our ideas are similar. Maybe we could put some of yours and mine together and make more outfits. She said five each, nothing about not doing ten outfits together," said Emma with a smile.

"I like your thinking, Swan. Saturday at noon, the library downtown?" Elsa wondered.

"Works for me, I have the night shift then," she said as she pushed the elevator button. Just then they heard Cora's assistant say, "Wait."

Both turned seeing her standing there with two sketch books. She handed them over and said, "You are insane you know, going up against her. Still good luck."

"I had drill sergeants that is less intimidating than her," Elsa said with a soft laughter. The assistant smiled and walked back to her post. The blondes shook their heads waiting for the elevator. Once the doors opened Zelena and Regina came outside. They looked at the two blondes holding a sketch book each. Regina frowned saying, "What are you doing with those?"

"Just homework, your mother wants us to design outfits," Emma shrugged it of like it was nothing.

"I see, well good luck," said Regina and kissed her cheek. She knew all too well Emma wasn't the most skilled of drawers.

"We are going to nail it. Right, Elsa?" Emma looked at the other blonde.

"Yes. See you later, Lena," she said and kissed Zelena's cheek before getting inside the elevator with the other blonde. As the doors closed Regina looked at her sister, shaking her head. The redhead simply said, "They will be fine, I just know."

"Let us hope so," Regina sighed she was not so sure. She walked towards her office, wondering what her mother was thinking with this. Surely nothing good could come from it.

* * *

The two girls and their workers noticed there was a change in their boss in the remains of that week. The next three days she took the elevator to her floor with Maleficent. They didn't say anything people said, not until they reached the floor and they wished each other a good day. Regina knew they had lunch together that Thursday and that her mother came back smiling after. She was in love she knew, that much was sure. She wasn't sure if it was cute or not, after all what would happen if something went wrong.

That wasn't the only change though as she talked to the designers if they could make some clothes that were more for everyday use. As Friday came by, she told Regina she would be out for some hours, she wanted to check how their main story was doing. She wanted to go to the orphanage she said, and was not to be disturbed while being there.

The youngest of the Mills' girls wasn't sure what to think of this, she just hoped her mother knew what she was doing. After all, they had invited a lot of time and effort in this story.

When Cora arrived at the orphanage she saw a young girl outside. She assumed her to be in her late teens somewhere. From the interviews, she knew her name was Aurora Briarrose. An odd name, she thought, as it reminded her about the old story about the sleeping beauty.

The girl tilted her head, looking at her. She gave her a glare saying, "If it isn't the great savior."

"I wouldn't say that," the elderly woman said. She could tell something was clearly wrong. In her silent mind, she tried to remember what she had wished for as a Christmas wish. A family sure, but what else.

"That is what they are calling you, the other children, the lucky ones," she practically spat at her. She was at the moment wearing beige pants, black booths and a black corset, on top a black jacket and a blue and pink scarf.

"The lucky ones? The ones people came to adopt? How many?" the aging woman asked curiously.

"All but me. No one want me, I am a bad seed they say. So I won't be coming to your party or anything else," she looked away now. A look Cora knew all to well from her younger day. It was the look of bitterness, lost hope. She felt her heart ache on her behalf.

Having had two teenage daughters herself and now three teenage grandchildren the woman wasn't unused to their stubbornness. She wasn't about to give up on this girl that easy either. She smiled gently at her saying, "Why don't we talk about this. What you expect from a family if there was one. I am sure I know someone out there. And if not I will at least help you get started with a place or college or whatever you want."

"I don't want your money, I am not a charity case!" the teenager spat at her.

"I never said you were, you would of course have to work and pay it back," Cora countered.

"Oh?" Aurora looked at her with wondering eyes.

"Of course, nothing in life comes for free," she nodded. She should know, she worked hard for all she had. The girl nodded quietly.

"So would you be willing to talk to me, let me help you?" she wondered again.

"Surely you don't have time for that?" the girl objected.

"I will make time, Aurora," she said in a soft tone.

The girl nodded calmly, and gestured for the to sit down by a table nearby. Cora quickly followed her and sat down willing to listen to whatever the young girl had to say even if it took her all day. For once, she figured her company could wait, this was more important.

* * *

Maleficent and Kiara was waiting for Cora outside the Opera House where the ballet was being held. She had sent a message telling them she was on her way. They soon saw her coming out of a limo in a sparking black evening gown, a diamond necklace around her neck with matching earrings.

Her hair was held back by a tiara in shape of hearts. Mallory swallowed hard; she didn't why she got cold feet. All that went through her mind was how can I compete with someone like that, how do I even have a chance?

Kiara let out a dreamy sigh saying, "She looks like a Queen or a celebrity."

"She is royalty in her world that much is sure," said Maleficent, a dreamy look in her blue eyes now.

Cora came closer, eyeing them both with a soft smile on dark red lips. Kiara was wearing a red strapless dress, the ground color was red but it had white crystals covering the chest area and slowly falling down on the skirt. She, like Cora herself, was wearing a tiara, a silver one. Mallory, on the other hand, was wearing a dark violet evening gown, long sleeves and a decent cleavage. Her hair was put up in a higher ponytail. She took them in for a second, thinking they both looked both beautiful and regal and that that was her future family.

"I am sorry I am a little late, something was brought to my attention at the end of the day," Cora excused herself. She gave Mallory a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"It is alright, we haven't been her long," Mallory said. She blushed slightly now.

"Good. So shall we go inside?" Cora said, holding out her arm for the other woman to take. She nodded and took it. The older woman smiled at Kiara asking, "So how are you today, princess?"

"I am alright, we are having a science project in school and I am excited about it. We are building our own bird feeders and are going to take pictures of the birds that eat there in the coming months," she explained.

Cora looked at the young-ling's gestures and shiny eyes as she talked. She couldn't feel anything but love for this little creature. She took a breath and said, "So do you have a camera or do you take pictures with your phone?"

"I have a camera, not the best but it works," she said and beamed at her.

"Maybe you could wish for a new one for Christmas," Cora wondered.

"No…The camera it was my moms," she said, shaking her head and looked down. Maleficent and Cora exchanged looks over her head.

"I understand, but please let me know if it ever needs fixing because it is broken," Cora said in a soft tone.

"I promise I will," she said with a serious nod as they proceeded up some stairs. They soon passed some and area where they could hang their coats, which they did. Cora looked at Mallory with tender eyes as she helped took her granddaughters coat and hung it up. She followed them to the nearest bar where she and Mallory bought a glass of wine, while Kiara excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"I have something I want to debate with you in private later. Maybe I could accompany you home?" Cora suggested.

"Nothing bad I hope?" worry in the other woman's voice.

"Rather the opposite, but I wanted your opinion on the matter since you may say we are…dating," Cora said in a gentle tone. She blushed as she said it.

"Yes of course. I am sure I can provide it. So how was your day?" the blonde wondered as her companion did look tired.

"It started good, I had the opportunity to yell a little at some employees, then have lunch with my daughters. They are ever so upset with me for what I am making their girlfriends do, takes up too much of the time they could have spent with them, apparently. I know both of them, the girlfriends that is, are meeting at the library tomorrow to compare notes. I am curious to see what they will come up with," said Cora with a soft laughter.

"You are doing it for the fun of it aren't you?" Mallory countered also amused.

"I am, do you find that cruel?" she asked. Maybe she had taken it a bit too far.

"That depends," said Mallory said with a small smile.

"On?" Cora wanted to know.

"If you are going to let them be a part of your world or not. If you are making them do all the work just to toss it away, you might as well show them the door right away. But if you are planning to let them stick around then I see nothing cruel about it," Mallory answered, just as Kiara came back.

The older woman nodded as they walked in to find their seats. During the whole ballet and the break in between they remained quiet. They did hold hands however, making Cora's heart beat fast. Mallory did also offer her a handkerchief when she started to cry during the second act. She gladly took it. They did talk with Kiara about the full story in between pause and when it was done, and she gladly told them what she thought. Cora noticed that she was a fiery little soul which she liked a lot.

* * *

The auburn-haired woman followed them to a cab that was outside the Opera house waiting and to their home. A house that was quite big, still not as big as her estate. Mallory bid her granddaughter goodnight asking if she needed anything. The reply was simple look over her homework in an hour or so. She had nodded and given her a peck on the cheek. With that, Kiara went upstairs and the two ladies ventured into a living room.

"Do you want a drink?" Mallory offered polite.

"A neat whiskey if you got one?" Cora answered as she sat down on the cream-colored couch.

"I do," said the other woman, and walked over to a cabinet containing alcohol beverages of varies sort. She found a bottle of whiskey with a good year and two glasses, pouring it in them. She then put the bottle back and closed the cabinet. Walking over the Cora she said, "I usually have the key on me just in case. It is not that I don't trust her, just a precaution."

"Of course, dear, no need to explain," said Cora. She took the glass and then took a sip before placing it on the table. A deep breath, not knowing where, or rather how, to start on what she wished to say.

As if she noticed, Mallory looked at her with loving eyes saying, "Hey, it is alright. I am sure whatever it is we can work it out."

"Not if I was dying," said Cora with a hoarse laughter. When she saw the other woman's horrified facial expression she quickly added, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have joked about that."

"No you should not, even if that happens to all of us in time," Mallory said, sadness in her voice now.

"I am sorry, my dear," Cora leaned to press a gently kiss against her lips. Mallory returned it just as gently, letting it linger for quite some time. When it broke, she nodded for the other woman to go on.

"I talked to the orphanage today and everyone is adopted but one girl. She is sixteen and a handful. She got so much anger, Mallory, having been in the system for so long. She wants to be a designer or an architect, get into a good school. She has the grades for it, but sadly she also has skipped a lot of classes due to hating it there. She doesn't find it challenging enough. But you should see her art, it is so amazing. I know I could make a difference in her life if she would let me, but I wanted to talk it over with you first. Since we are starting something or trying to. I would of course need to talk to the children also," she said with a deep breath. She knew that would be the hardest task.

She looked at the other woman that seem to be taking in what she was saying, reflecting over it. Mallory took another sip of a drink, contemplating some more. She of course knew of the girl, which was why she was surprised she even talked to Cora as she clearly hated strangers. After taking a deep breath she asked, "So you want to adopt her or that we both do? It is a big question to bring up on a second date, even if I see where you are coming from."

"It all depends on you really. I want to do it as a Christmas gift if she wants to do that, but I won't force it if she doesn't. I also want for us to keep seeing each other and for you to be a part of her life. I am not forcing that either, so you don't have to be if you don't want to," Cora said with a deep sigh.

"Can I think about it? I want us to keep seeing each other as well, but I do have another to consider also," Mallory nodded towards the hallway leading up the stair.

"Yes, yes of course," the older woman agreed. She didn't know how long time she would need to think about it though. She didn't want to ask either.

"So…are you planning on spending the night?" Mallory wondered. She changed the subject, knowing it was a bold move.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. I have an issue that is set to come out as usual this Monday and I need to check how that is going. I also need to talk to my designer crew see how they are in preparing the outfit for next week. Although that last will wait to morning," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Stay, we…don't have to do anything but sleep," Mallory said in a soft tone.

"I suppose I can take the night of for a change," the older woman concluded.

"You won't regret it," Mallory said, leaning in to kiss her yet again. Cora returned it, slowly letting it deepen. Figuring making out just a little couldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

A little pass noon the next day that Emma and Elsa were comparing notes, their girlfriends didn't mind as they had already left to work at the magazine. Emma's phone buzzed again, she looked at it. Regina again, she couldn't get why her mother wasn't in on a Saturday morning for the first time in ages, it was nearing noon now and she still wasn't there. She didn't pick up the phone either and she was late for a staff meeting.

The blonde shook her head, putting her phone away, looking at Elsa that by the looks of it had gotten a similar text. She sighed saying, "It is cute they worry, but come on the woman is grown up and have a right to her own life."

"I agree, so I am thinking about this dungaree dress of yours, lower the cleavage a little, then put this white T with print under, could work with a lime green as well," said Elsa, showing her sketches.

"I actually think it could, let me see the jacket on the outfit over there," Emma said pointing.

Elsa handed her the drawing, the other blonde looked at it saying, "Mind if I do some small changes?"

"No go ahead," she answered, curious as she would come up with. She watched as Emma removed the arms on her sketch and drew in new in what was supposed to be another fabric, and altered the company logo on the back so it would be hipper. Elsa gave an approving nod.

As they continued to work they both found that their ideas worked together, and after a few hours they were all done. Emma smiled at Elsa, she could easily see what Zelena saw in her. She was both classy, smart and beautiful. Unlike herself she thought.

As they packed up their things she asked, "What about we bring the girls some coffee and lunch. Surely they could use a break right now?"

"I am not sure they can, but we can always bring them something I suppose," Elsa agreed with a nod.

"Maybe bring Cora something as well," Emma said more to herself than anyone else.

Elsa didn't reply to this, she simply followed Emma out of the library to the nearest place where they could find something to eat and bring to their working girls.

* * *

Cora Mills was pacing around in her office. She was frustrated, and very much so. She had for the past week been thinking a lot of the future of the magazine - as she wanted to step back. That had only partly to do with Mallory, as she had been thinking of it for some time. She was not getting younger and working around the clock was slowly wearing her out more and more.

Not only that but she couldn't decide which of her daughters that was the best to become the new editor in chief, mostly because they had good and bad qualities. She was tempted for them to share the position but she got a feeling that would lead to a war between the two. In addition to the frustration of this, she needed to tell her daughter and her family that she wanted to adopt Aurora Briarrose and let her be a part of the empire.

A frustrated groan escaped her as she didn't know what to do, having a feeling both daughters would say she was mad, it was a midlife crisis or something. That was far from the truth. She had always wanted more children and she and her husband had tried after they got Regina, but it had led to nothing. She had gotten pregnant two times and lost them, by the time she lost the third she couldn't take the pain of it anymore. So she and Henry agreed to take a break and maybe look into adoption at a later point. Sadly, they never came that far. Work, family life, and later on his death, came in the way.

Now, however, it seemed like the perfect time. Her children were all grown up and didn't really need her anymore. She could easily leave the business to them and her employers and she herself could take some well-deserved rest. At least after the big adoption party.

She groaned again as it was a knock on the door. Emma and Elsa entered after being told to do so. Both had been warned to go in there, but still did. Emma looked at the older woman, the matriarch. She looked tired and frustrated; clearly something was bothering her, but she wouldn't dare to ask what.

"Please make whatever it is fast, I don't have much time," Cora said in defeat; she didn't even have to power to snap at them today.

"Yeah it won't take long," Emma said in a sympathetic tone.

"We brought the girls' some food, and we figured maybe we could use some too. We didn't know what you liked so we got a sandwich, a croissant, a salad, and some fruit," Elsa said, holding out a bag.

"And of course the glue that keeps the Mills family together, coffee," Emma smiled, holding out a big cup from a nearby shop.

Cora took it and placed it on her desk before she said, "Thank you both, but you really didn't have to do that."

"We wanted to," Emma said, getting a nod from the woman next to her.

"Again, thank you. May I ask you both a question?" she wondered, looking at them both. Standing there tall and strong.

They nodded, taking a deep breath as she said, "I wanted to Mallory some flowers to thank her for last night, but I don't know what would be appropriate. I have never done this before, dated another woman. Or anyone serious after my husband, to be precise. I didn't plan on it, or to engage in anything after…his passing. There were a few flings, and now here we are. I could ask my daughters on the matter, but I feel it would be awkward. Besides, I figured both of you maybe would know of the subject. So what do one send after a second date?"

Emma had to hold back a smile, even if she found the situation amusing. Mostly because this was one of the most powerful women there was, yet she was having trouble with dating. She and Elsa exchanged some looks it was clear that the other woman was as baffled as she was. The younger blonde thought a second before she said, "I would make it a bouquet of different flowers, Ma'am."

"I agree, I think I would include some tulips, gladiolus, daffodils, and maybe some lilies," Elsa said, thinking a little.

"I see, I shall have that in mind," the editor in chief nodded. She already had a florist in mind for the task. She looked at them for one more second, "I trust you are almost finished with the task I asked of you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," it came from both, nodding in a serious way also followed.

"Good, then I think it is everything, you are both free to go," Cora said and dismissed them. She watched as they both left, before she sat down by her desk to eat some of the food she brought her. She smiled a little by the sweet gesture, wondering if the flower shop was still open this late on a Saturday. She sighed as she grasped for the phone figuring it had to be and they would send someone with the delivery before the end of the day if she paid the right amount.

* * *

The next evening the Mills' family was all gathered at Cora's place. Her grandchildren were playing a game of chess at the living room table; right now it was Henry against young Robin. She was thinking hard, it seemed. The old woman looked at her with loving eyes - she was the first of her grandchildren and therefore the one she loved the most. No, that wasn't right either as she also loved the boys, yet not in the same way. It was something special about that first, she concluded.

Her daughters and their companions were debating over a reality series Emma and Zelena had seen the night before, but the two others seemed to think it was hopeless. She approached saying, "Elsa and Emma would you mind if I talked to you two in the study for just a little while. Bring the sketches please."

As she walked in that direction, she heard young Henry's teasing tone say, "Someone is in trouble."

The two of them followed her, bringing the books not saying a word until they were inside the office. Cora made a motion for them to hand their work over and they did. She went through it, seeing their notes and the figures. It was clear they had really worked on it and taken the task seriously. It wasn't quite at the standard of her designers - then again, they mostly used computers by now - but it wasn't bad.

"I like these ideas. I see that you have put your minds together at the end and used the best of both of you. This dress and this jacket here, and not to mention the outfit for children is very well done. I see that you have to have used the army background for it, Elsa. Seeing the pattern which are leaves are clearly army colored, the same with the fabric on her dress. Still it is not messy but clean with a black pair of pants and same as jacket for a girl. And this ensemble to be worn by both boys and girls with dungaree pants and shirts, simply wonderful. I also liked the tracksuits for he and she, making it look like decks of paying cards dices with the company logo spread over them. Now I need to know if you had fun with this?" She put the drawings down to look at the two.

"I can honestly say I did," Emma said and nodded excitedly. She quickly added, "It was a nice break from my otherwise serious job."

"I say the same, it was great to have something to bond over," Elsa nodded with a smile.

"Good, for I am thinking that maybe you two for each line would make one or two outfits that will could out during the years to come. I would, naturally, pick which to run with," she said,

"No way! You want us as designers?" Emma's eyes widened, being fully aware her sense of fashion that was usually jeans and a T-shirt with a print on and her red leather jacket. If one didn't count her uniform, that was.

"Yes, that is what I am saying, if it would be of interest to you both. I of course get you cannot do it all the time due to your jobs. It will just be once in a while," the older woman pointed out.

"Yes, yes of course," Emma said with a serious nod.

"I am sure if you draft a contract I would be willing to look at it," Elsa said with a nod.

"Very well, that is all. If you two would leave and send in my daughters," said the older woman in a very serious manor.

She took a deep breath watching them leave. She saw down on the couch in her study waiting for the two she loved above all. Of course she started to get feelings for Mallory, but the love she felt for her daughters was deeper and stronger. It always would be she knew.

It didn't take the long before the two entered the office looking the door behind them. Zelena sat down on the couch and Regina in a nearby chair. They both looked at their mother with worried eyes.

The oldest was the one to speak. "Mom, is everything alright?"

"You didn't call us in to tell us you are dying, did you?" Regina wondered, looking at her with worried eyes.

"No, not at all. I have something I wanted to debate with you, it is a…delicate matter," Cora said in a calm tone.

"Go on?" Zelena encouraged, looking at her mother. She suddenly looked so old and tired.

"As you both probably know, the Christmas edition has made me think a lot. I thought a great deal about your father and that I am tired of being alone. I thought a lot about Mallory and a possible future together. I thought a lot about the future of the magazine. I thought a lot about if the children would get adopted or not and I thought about two of you," she started.

"Us? We haven't done anything wrong have we?" Regina's voice still worried. Looking at their mother, she hoped they hadn't done anything that cause their mother worry of any kind.

"No, Regina, dear. You have both done everything right. I see how you both are striving in your work. How you both handle the tasks that are given you and how you solve them with precision. I have thought about which if you that will follow in my footsteps as editor in chief, that is all. I have been thinking about it a lately, as I may want to withdraw a little by little. I am not getting younger and I need both of your help to be able to do that. I have yet to make the decision, and so I want to teach you both in the coming year to do the workbooks, handle the biggest clients and so on. Are you both up for the task?" Cora looked at them both with serious eyes.

"Yes, of course," Zelena said, a dignified smile on red lips.

"I am," her younger sister nodded equally.

"Good, I will start with teaching you that in January the coming year. Now to a more delicate task. As you know, I don't need your approval for anything I wish to do. Still, I value both of your opinion as it has an impact on the two of you as well. I wish to adopt one of the girls from the orphanage, she is sixteen and a cast away. No one wants her, but when I look at her I see what I saw in the two of you in your younger years - myself. She is stubborn and trusts no one. I want to change that, give her a second chance. Here, with me, with us as a family. I know it is a lot to take in and it is a big decision and should not be taken lightly. Alas I do not. You probably didn't know this, but your father and I tried for more children, but…fate would not have it. I feel like she is what missing, I don't know how, but I do. However, I do not wish to go through with it if you have too strong objections. If you do I will find her a good home. I, already talked to Mallory about it, and in time she might join in on the adoption, but it is too soon. I just…wanted to give her a home for Christmas, what do you think?" Cora finished looking at the two of them.

Zelena's eyes widened as she talked, wondering if her mother had lost her mind. One moment she walked about retiring because she was not getting younger, the next she wanted to adopt a young girl. Still it was something in the way she talked about the matter that made her understand their mother really wanted this. It was something she needed to do, this and of course whatever she did with the Mallory Drake woman. She took a deep breath before saying, "I am fine with it as long as you don't forget us in the process."

"I feel the same way, and I would like to meet her before you make it official. I always wanted a little sister," Regina said. Her dark eyes shone with excitement.

"I could never forget you, you are both the keepers of my heart. I love you both beyond measure and I always will," Cora could feel her eyes water.

"So I guess we have to buy presents for one more," Zelena winked at Regina getting a nod. She leaned over hugging her mother, whispering, "I love you too mom."

Regina came over, joining in the hug, whispering the same. She was just about to speak when the doorbell rang. They heard someone open and it was a knock on the door and Emma said, "You better answer this!"

Cora broke from the hug, then looked at her girls saying, "Thank you for making this easier on me."

With that she left the room, leaving them to themselves. Zelena looked at her younger sister saying, "Can you believe that?"

"Crazier things have happened. I think she is just trying to make things right as she doesn't know how long she has left," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, Gina. She will stick around for years," said the redhead as she hugged her younger sister tight. In her silent mind she wondered what her even younger sister would be like. A small feeling of excitement spread inside her as she sunk into her sister's essence. She had a feeling this would be a Christmas they would remember for years.

* * *

It was early Christmas morning and Cora woke up early as always. She yawned, a little frustrated over the fact she never could sleep long, not even when she had a day off. Gentle snoring next to her made her aware she was not alone this very morning. A soft smile on red lips as she recalled Mallory had agreed to spend the night after the big adoption party the night before. It had been a success.

They had enough pictures and other material to get the magazine out the next day. Everything had gone as Mallory had hoped for. The children had gotten a new home and whatever else they desired. Even Aurora, who was now sleeping and a guest room down the hall. She would get her gifts a little later the next morning along with the rest of the family. So would Mallory and Kiara, as they had agreed to spend their Christmas with the rest of the Mills' family.

She watched her with loving eyes, her lips parted a little, her blonde hair sprawled around her head, her chest going up and down. Cora could watch her forever she knew, she was simply that perfect.

"Stop steering at me, love," she heard Mallory's voice as a whisper in the quiet room. So she had woken.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she excused herself in a soft tone. She felt nothing but bliss and tenderness having her this close. This was the sixth time since the night at the opera they had spent the night sleeping together. She hated to admit how used she was getting to it and how she hated when she didn't. How addicted she was to this woman by her side.

"You didn't," Mallory's eyes fluttered open, as she let her arms reach out and pull Cora in for a loving kiss. The auburn-haired woman kissed her back, realizing she didn't want the kiss to end. She didn't want them to end, for her to leave. Not later that day, not ever. So that one kiss led to another and another, those of one deeper and more desperate nature. She wanted more than that kiss, she wanted all of her, now and forever.

Mallory meet with those hungry kisses, knowing that this time it was about more than just making out. This time they would go all the way, and it didn't scare her in any way. She wanted this, she wanted her. It was only as Cora rolled on top of her, a bit clumsy, she realized she had wanted this, her, for quite some time. She always knew that when it happened the other woman would be in charge. She panted as the kisses broke and Cora looked into her eyes. Her eyes were burning like dark flames. Dark and dangerous flames she couldn't look away from. She felt herself blushed as she looked right into them.

Mallory looked at her, realizing spite her age Cora was lean and fit. Her body much like Mallory's own, had stood the test of time, she was not as saggy as many her age would have been. The older woman on top of her was moving almost like a cat, gracefully and fully in control. She took her time, gently marking Mallory's neck and collar bone, letting her lips trace their way down to her breasts. She let her lips catch one of her nipples and suck gently on it, one of her hands on her second breast the other steadying her a little.

Mallory whimpered a little, her body arching against Cora's, her hands stroking along her backside, before one sneaked within strands of auburn hair, pushing her closer to her breast. The other trailed down her body and gave her firm behind a squeeze. The other woman moaned against her breast, before sliding off her as easy as she had gotten on top of her.

"I didn't do anything wrong?" Insecurity in Mallory's husky voice now.

"No, dear," Cora said, leaning over to one of the drawers in her nightstand finding a tube of lubricant. She smiled at the other woman saying, "I just think this will come in handy, it has been a while since…last time I did any of these activities."

"Yes, of course. Likewise," Mallory admitted, feeling her cheeks burn. She hadn't even thought about that, but she knew all too well she would need it as well not being young anymore.

"I…uhm got it the other day, just in case," Cora admitted. She felt stupid about it all of a sudden, but she knew at least she would hurt a great deal if it came to penetration without. She assumed the same for the other woman.

"Why aren't you optimistic, Miss. Mills," said Mallory with a soft laughter.

"It is Miss. Hearthstone, Mills is my married name," she nuzzled gently against Mallory's cheek, pressing a kiss to it.

"Hmmm, or Mrs. Hearthstone Drake if we marry, if you want to lose the name Mills?" the other woman wondered. Her fingers entangling in her dark, lush strands.

"A debate for a later time, dear," Cora said, kissing her gently.

Mallory didn't object; instead she kissed her back with all she had. As the kiss again broke, she nuzzled against the cheek of the other woman. She pressed soft kisses against her skin, amazed over how soft it was. She felt Cora's fingers in her hair as she moaned out to her. The blonde was surprised she didn't even object when she let her come on top. She grasped for the lubricant, making sure to get some on both of them, before she straddled the other woman. She took Cora's hands in her own, looking her in the eyes. Slowly she started to move back and forth on top of her, not breaking the grip, moaning gently into the air, feeling how she moved along with her as she went. She could tell from looking into Cora's dark eyes that she like herself was getting closer and she adjusted to get between her legs. Carefully she let a couple of fingers slide into her, looking at her to see if she was alright with that.

Cora let out a moan, nodding for her to go out, whispering with a husky voice, "Fuck me, Mallory!"

Mallory smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips yet again, letting it linger, before she did just that. Only she didn't rush it, knowing what she did was more making love to the other woman, rather than fucking her. The older woman moaned out to her, while she managed to enter her lover from behind. The other woman let out a deep moan by this as she continued to move to get deeper into her. Mallory watched the other woman as she moved with her, not taking her eyes of her for a second. She panted and moved alongside her, making sure she got deeper, pressing sloppy kisses against her body.

Cora looked deep with in Mallory's eyes as she moved a bit more against her pushing herself over that final edge. She felt at one with her then, more so than she had ever felt with anyone before. She watched how the effect of her orgasm was just enough for Mallory to join her, shaking against her. She floated on her orgasm for some time, before calming down. The blonde retracted from her, letting her arms slowly her arms rest against the other woman who was still breathing heavily on top of her. She knew she had already retracted from her.

Cora pressed gentle kisses into Mallory's light strands whispering, "Merry Christmas, Mallory."

"Merry Christmas, Cora," she heard it came back as her breath steadied.

She sighed, knowing she needed rest, perhaps even went back to sleep. She knew she should get up and started some breakfast as she always did, only she couldn't be bothered. For once, she didn't stress or move and simply let herself fall back to sleep alongside her woman.

* * *

Aurora opened her eyes about an hour later. She sat up in the bed she had spent the night in. In a bed she knew was in her room. Her own room. It was odd as she never figured she would have one, ever. That someone would care enough to take her in. Yet she was here, she was wanted, by this woman, by her family. A family that the night before had taken her in wanting to get to know her. She had two older sisters, a niece and two nephews around her own age. She heard their voices in the hall. Slowly she got up and tiptoed to the door in her pajamas. One blue with reindeers on. Her never mother had gotten it to her the night before. A welcome gift.

Mother; it was a strange thought. She knew it would be still some time before she dared to say the words out loud as she opened the doorway and looked into the hallway. She saw Roland, Henry, and Robin in their pj's and robes. Henry looked at her with shining eyes, saying, "We are about to go down and check what granny left in our stockings, you want to come?"

"Sure, but I don't have one," she said, looking down. Surely there wouldn't be one by the fireplace for her as well.

"Of course you do, yours is probably got some awesome stuff as you are her daughter," Robin chimed in as she winked at her.

"I didn't ask for anything, she didn't need to get me anything," the young girl said. Still, she followed them downstairs to a smaller living room than the room they had been in the night before. There on the fire place hung twelve stockings, one for each member of the family. Even the new ones, like herself, Elsa, Emma, Mallory and Kiara. The only ones missing was Cora herself. She frowned looking at her new relatives asking, "Cora doesn't have a stocking?"

"Never did, gramps didn't either. Since they made them, I figured they just didn't want to make gifts for each other that way, to make us believe it was Santa," Henry explained.

"But that isn't fair, she should have one also," Aurora argued, feeling badly about it.

"She's right," Robin agreed.

"I suppose if she and gramps had any before we were born, they are up in the old attic," Henry concluded and headed that way.

The three others following him in a hurry. Soon all four had managed to get up there, looking through boxes, bags, and whatever else were up there. They all laughed trying on old clothes and stuff until they finally found a worn-out stocking with Cora's and her late husband's name on. Once they had it, they put things back in their places and went downstairs to their rooms.

Henry found some Christmas candy his mother and Emma had given him the night before and a gift for his granny he planned to put under the tree later on. Robin added candy canes and a stuffed bear she and her girlfriend planned to give Cora for dinner later that day. Roland also added candy and a gift and so did Aurora. Once they all put their things, they found a hammer and nail making sure it got a spot on the mantle as well.

Naturally, their hammering woke their parents. Zelena dragged her feet down, tired voice grumbling, "What are you doing?"

"Making a stocking for granny," Robin said and nodded towards it.

She nodded, looking at her sister, Emma and Elsa - who had also made their way down in various states of grogginess - without saying a word. She instead walked into the kitchen along with them starting to make their Christmas morning breakfast. Her mother could sleep for once. She deserved it after all she had done for so many all of December.

The redhead smiled as all three started on different tasks without saying much. From the living room, she heard the children opening their stockings with great excitement.

* * *

Cora didn't wake again before noon, by then she was alone in the bed. She let out a sad sight feeling alone as she usually was. She wished that Mallory was still there as she slowly took a quick shower then got dressed in a pair of cozy pants and a red blouse before venturing downstairs hearing excited voices from the living room. Her children and grandchildren no doubt playing with their new toys.

She walked inside seeing them around the living room table playing Yahtzee, while eating waffles and drinking eggnog and coffee. She saw Mallory and Kiara among them, feeling her heart flutter. So she hadn't left after all. She had just woken up and went to check if her young one was alright. Cora smiled by this as she came closer asking, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"We found it wasn't a bad thing to let you sleep for once," said Regina. She groaned at it seemed like Emma at the moment seemed to get a higher score than herself.

"Thank you for the stocking granny," said Henry, stuffing himself with some chocolate.

"You are welcome, my knight," she said. She walked over to press a gentle kiss to the top of his head. She got a thank you from the others as well, as she sat down in a nearby chair watching over them. Aurora soon came over to her saying, "Thank you for your stocking, but you didn't have to do it. The adoption is not official yet."

"Perhaps not, my dear girl, but I consider you as my daughter, and you shall therefore have the same benefits as the rest," she said with a soft smile. Her hand gently caressing through Aurora's blonde locks.

"Still thank you, I really needed some new pencils to sketch with and the little book and the socks brilliant," she was beaming at the elderly woman.

"You are most welcome," she nodded. She felt a warm feeling spreading from deep within.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat or your stocking?" she said in a soft tone.

"My stocking? I surely don't have one," she said a little surprised by this.

"Of course you so," said Aurora with a bright smile.

"Fairy well, please get it and some hot chocolate if there is any left," she said. A smile as she went to get it and a mug of hot chocolate. It was odd how right it felt to have her there, her and what seemed to be the new additions to the family.

She took the mug offered, taking a big sip and letting out a sight of satisfaction. Perfect, the taste of Christmas as she usually didn't drink hot chocolate the rest of the year, unlike her family members. Aurora left her alone to go back to the game as Mallory came over to sit by her side. She smiled at her saying, "Your family is quite extraordinary."

"Our family," Cora corrected quickly, finding some chocolate and some small wrapped gifts inside. Four of them. No doubt from Henry, Robin, Roland, and Aurora. She opened the first under Maleficent's loving gaze. It was an old mixed tape by the looks of it. The text on it read, "Good and old, we used to listen to these on our drives to the old hunting cabin."

"You even have a player for that?" Mallory wondered curiously.

"I do, both here, at the cabin, and in my car," Cora answered. She was still a little old fashioned that way. Some things she simply couldn't let go of. She noticed Mallory hadn't objected when she said out family and figured she was therefore alright with the idea.

"Interesting," she mentioned. She pressed a kiss to her cheek as Cora opened the second present, a small photo album with pictures Henry had taken. It was from different family event and he had managed to freeze the time and take some extraordinary pictures of his grandmother. She saw one of her love in black and white with a radiant smile. She looked at her whispering, "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, moving on the third gift, from Roland, it was a pair of woolen socks he had clearly knitted himself. She looked at the patterns of hearts and crowns all over, it was most impressive his knitting. Then it was the two last, from Aurora. One was a bracelet she clearly made herself and the other a necklace holding a small compass. Cora frowned as Maleficent whispered, "I think it used to be hers so she would always find her way home. Now she doesn't need it and she is passing it on for you to see that is what you have given her. It is a sign of trust even if she has just been her for twenty-four hours."

Tears started to fall from Cora's dark eyes, these gifts might now have cost much but it meant the world to her. She slowly put the necklace on as she went over to the tree picking up a gift. She walked back to give it to Mallory. Mallory frowned; surely it couldn't be a ring even if the box had that shape. It was a little too soon for that, even if she didn't plan on going anywhere.

The blonde saw the older woman seemed nervous and the game had stopped. She had all eyes on her as she removed the paper, finding it was in fact a box inside. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for what was inside. Daring to let out when she saw it was a locked. It contained pictures of herself and Cora and had the inscription, 'A home for Christmas,' on the back.

"I won't propose, at least not yet. Not for marriage that is, but I wish to propose we continue this. Maybe even celebrate new years together and then see where we are. I will be forever grateful that you helped me find the joy of Christmas again and same with out job. And for making me feel wanted and I hope in time we can make a home together," her voice insecure, merely a whisper now.

"Of course, I would love that, all of it in time of course," she nodded as she leaned in for a kiss. This was it she knew, this was love, honest and comfortable. She would stay with her, she and Kiara and Aurora and it would work out. She didn't know how she knew she simply just did.

As for Cora she couldn't have been happier than she was just then. She was glad she ended up kissing this woman what now seemed forever ago and that she would be a new part of her family. She couldn't wait to spend more time with her Mallory, Kiara and Aurora. Not to mention working with Emma and Elsa in the year to come. It would be a great year she knew and all this just because of a daring kiss in an elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
